Naruto's Crazy Crossover
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: naruto has a bad life until age 4, he get to live with the hyuugas, makes some friends with the uchiha....then dies at age 9, the death god gives a 2nd chance but naruto must train with all his ancestors...major crossover. check profile to see naruhinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting the kyuubi and hinata**

Hey people this is my second fanfic so plz don't flame. I also intend this one to be better than my 1st one……and longer. The other one is called Naruto's Life Changes.

So Naruto where do u think I should start?

Naruto: Don't know.

Sakura: Baka!

Sasuke: dobe…

Naurto: Ok start after the kyuubi attack cuz that attack gets old after awhile.

K who wants to do the disclaimer?

Lee: I WILL DO IT WITH MY BLAZING YOUTH!!!!!!!

THE AUTHER DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CROSSOVERS THAT WILL POP UP!

POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gai; LEE THAT WAS AMAZING!

GAI SENSEI!

LEE!

GAI SENSEI!

LEE!

Rrrriiiiiggghhhttt…..creepy…I also think I am deaf now too.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

The third hokage had huge head ache. After what happen tonight any leader would have the same problem. The Nine Tailed Fox had just attacked and killed a lot of his ninja. Only with the power of the fourth hokage had they been able to stop the evil beast, but with a terrible price.

The fourth had to seal the beast into a child, but not just any child, his own kid who was just born!

So the seal worked and now the third is stuck with the fourth's kid. He also has the whole village except for a few called for the "demon's" death but he is not going to let it happen! "uh what am I going to do?" he asked no one really and he paced up and down in his office. Then kakashi and Anko burst through the door both talking at the same time. "HOLD ON U TWO ONE AT A TIME!" said the pissed off hokage.

Anko sighed and started talking before kakashi had a chance to start. "please can one of us take care of the kid? More me cuz I know what pain he will go threw with please."

"NO me please!" said kakashi. "the kid is my sensei's kid and I am better suited anyway."

"YOU.ARE.NOT! Your are a freakin' pervert!"

"Well you're a sadist"

"Perv"

"Sadist"

"Perv"

"Sadist"

"PERV!"

"SADIST!!!"

"**ENOUGH"** yelled the now really pissed off hokage. "Neither of you will take care of naruto, for 2 reasons."

They both were really interest why.

"I don't want naruto to end up being like a hyuuga or and uchiha…a snob. And two, you 2 are ninja and will not always be there for him. So there!"

They could not argue with that logic but they just walk out the door arguing about who would be the better parent.

"Neither of you…."

3 years later…

In the first 3 years of his life, naruto thought that it really sucked. Sure the third had helped him into the orphanage with a few threats to the owners. They had treated like crap and they had only treated him good when the third came to visit, and then it was still bad but he had gotten through.

But today was way different…they had KICKED HIM OUT! Now where was he going to live?

So he walked down the alleys trying to avoid the towns people so they would not hurt him like usual, but he was wrong some random anbu came out of nowhere and threw a huge rock at his head knocking him out.

When naruto finally woke up he saw that he was in a red sewer. "K this is weird…."

Then a huge booming voice said "**HURRY UP AND GET TO THE END!" **So he followed the voice all the way to a huge cage. "Dead end" then he looked up and saw a small paper that said seal on it.

"**Well I finally get to see my cage in person, and if you don't know who I am….I am the Kyuubi!" **said the voice as the huge fox came into view.

Naruto eyes were like dish plates. "So I am the one the fourth used to seal u up….is that why people hate me and call me a demon?"

"**Sadly yes and I am sorry for what they have done to you. So I will train u my self in my ninja style."**

"Yeah!

"**Hey it will not be easy at all!"**

"So."

"**Ah I got you had a hard life so I guess that would not make a difference.**

1 year later…

For that year kyuubi trained naruto in the ancient fighting style of the fox which naruto mastered in 3 months which surprised the kyuubi a lot. Then kyuubi taught naruto a jutsu that be one of his favorite jutsus…The fox flame claws, which turned his hands turned into claws and were set on fire but the fire was ghostly blue. It took him only 2 months to learn that. Then was the shadow clone jutsu with an add perk…if it blow up near an enemy they would get severely burned by the fox flame. It took him 2 months to learn that and then another 2 months to learn how to fuse the fox flame to the clones. In the last 3 months of that year naruto learned some really good fox flame jutsus. All that time the third was wondering why naruto never visited any more so he checked his crystal ball to see what he was doing and was really surprised at what naruto could do so he just check in a few times a month to see if naruto was alright. The third could tell that naruto was going to be a really strong ninja.

That year was pretty much gone and today was the day when cloud would in town to form the treaty. He mostly stayed on the roof tops so no one could him and that no one would start an uproar and ruin the celebration.( If anyone what to know what naruto is wearing well…he is wearing black cargo pants with a red shirt.) So for most of the day naruto wandered the roof tops until it was dark out and everyone went home. As he wandered streets he heard someone coming up form behind him. So he looked and found a masked ninja with a bag in his hands and it sounded, with his fox hearing that someone was in inside. "Oy who you got in the bag?"

"He he since you're a kid and can't do nothing to me I'll tell yea….it is hinata hyuuga, heir to the hyuuga clan…our kage wants the secret of the byakugan. And there is nothing a stupid little kid like you can do to stop me!"

The man's taunting was starting to really piss him off. He was going to show this man what he was made of! Then out of the blue his hand automatically went on fire! _Hey kyuubi what is going on?!_

**Well kit you have used that jutsu so many times it just turns on when your in danger, kinda like a bloodline limit.**

_SWEET!_ The older man was now having second thoughts about this kid, but he did not get much time to think because naruto was charging in with his flame claws. He tried to slash the man's head but he ducked and naruto smiled at that…it was just what he wanted as he slashed the top the bag and out fell the small hyuuga girl called hinata. Naruto quickly made a clone and help hinata over to a tree away from the fight. She was way to confused to speak so she just watched the battle between the small boy that saved her and her kidnapper.

Naruto slashed the man a few more times and actually got a hit in the chest. The man screamed out in pain as the attack slashed him deeply and also burned him. He was getting tried of this so he used one of his lightening attacked to finish the boy. "Lightening Strike!" he yelled as a huge bolt of lightening came out of his fist and hit naruto in the chest sending him into a tree. "Ha! Ha! Ha! See what I told you…your just a simple kid even with a little talent, you can't beat me you little loser!" The hyuuga brothers had just arrived and where watching the whole thing. They were surprised to see a small boy fighting a cloud jonin! Soon enough the hokage and a lot of anbu, which were mostly hyuuga and uchiha came to the site as well, but they stayed back not wanting to interfere yet.

"Dad, who is that kid who saved me?" asked hinata

Hiashi sighed and said "He is a great hero to this village but he is not treated that way…he is treated like a monster. The older generation is not allowed to say what he did but if he knows he is the only one who can tell you. He is Naruto Uzumaki!"

**Kit! Kit are you ok?!**

_I am not weak! I am not weak!!! I am not weak!!!!!! I will never lose to this guy or anyone else!!!!!_

**This can't be good.**

"I. AM. NOT.WEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled naruto as something inside of him awoke. Huge power…even more than a kage's power was coming out of the small boy but he could not control it. So everything around naruto was being destroyed!

**AW man this is too weird the kid is stronger than me! These powers are amazing…whoa these are all ancient bloodline limits! I have got to do something before he kills himself, but what!? OH! I seal them up until the right time!!** So kyuubi sealed up all the bloodline limits except for one…the byakugan!

Everyone was in aw at the amount of power the kid was emitting….it was even stronger then the nine tailed fox! Then all of a sudden the power was back to normal if not just a little more.

_Kyuubi what was that?_

**It was a most of all your bloodline limits awakening…so I sealed them up so they would not kill you….all except for 1….the byakugan!**

_What, that is the hyuuga power…I not a hyuuga!_

**I know but just use it anyway….hear are the hand signs.** Naruto then saw a series of hand signs in his mind.

So he did the hand signs, to the surprise of the hyuugas, and activated the byakugan. His eye stayed the same color but lost the pupil. The cloud ninja was in shock for 2 reasons. One the boy got up from his attack and two the kid has the byakugan! "How the hell did you get that!

"Don't know…don't care." They then rushed each other naruto using his favorite jutsu and the cloud ninja shooting lightening at him. Neither were winning, it was kinda like a stand still. Then the cloud ninja made another mistake. "Hey kid I admit that your good but you are still a weak little idiot and if I am correct I sense a strong demon in you…that is the only way that you could have put out so much power, your nothing but a demon that everyone hates and I can tell by the look in your eyes that it is all true!"

The fighting had stopped and all was quiet. The enemy ninja had just struck a hurtful nerve. The third was now feeling really sorry for the boy. All the other ninja except hiashi, his brother, and his daughter that naruto was hurt and was hoping that he would just die.

Naruto had his head hung and slowly head lifted his head up so the enemy could see his eyes, they had pure anger and determination in them. "I am no demon, I only have a demon in me because my father, the 4th hokage, sealed the nine tailed fox in me to save the village….making me some sort of hero, but all I get in return is hatred for making choice that I had no say in. But you what I don't CARE! The people of konoha are a bunch of blind fools but I'll protect them anyway, because I AM NOT A DEMON!!!!!" then naruto saw a weird symbol in his head. W_hat is that?!_

**Kit it is ancient attack! Try using it…I have only heard of this never seen it in action!**

_Right!_ Naruto then smiled at the cloud nin evilly, which freaked him out. Naruto set his right hand a blaze and used two fingers to draw the symbol in the air. Nobody knew what he was doing not even the third but they knew it would not be good for the cloud nin. When he was done the symbol was a huge star with a circle around it and it was made of the fox fire. "I will protect! You will die!!!!"

Then another image came into naruto's head but it was just a few words. _This must be what I have to say…_ "Ancient style" his voice echoed and the sounds of the earth stopped to listen. Now the konoha ninja were freaked, sure they now had respect for the boy but they were still freaked as they felt a huge power coming from the symbol or was it the boy? "Star of the Ancients!!!!!!" yelled naruto as the symbol grew to the height of the third , then the fire was blazing and then a huge and powerful blast of ancient energy and ghostly blue fox fire shoot out towards the total freaked out cloud nin. As soon as the blast hit him the enemy was surrounded by the energy as it formed a huge pillar of light that could be seen all the way from cloud and rock. It then total obliterated the enemy and and some of the area surrounding him and that was the end for him.

Everyone was staring in shock at the spot where the attack hit, the ground was totally obliterated! Then they turned to look at naruto who was on his hands and knees panting because of so much power he used, sure he turned off the byakugan but he was still tried, he then collapsed on the ground. Hiashi quickly went over to the boy to see if he was alright and was relieved that he just passed out. The third rushed over to hiashi and was about to say something but was cut off. "Lord Hokage, I wish for the child to live with me."

The hokage and all the other ninja where dumbstruck, they had never seen hiashi act like this! "B-but why hiashi???" asked the hokage.

He sighed and said, "For my reasons: he is my teammate's son, he is the hero of konoha, and he saved my daughter….he deserves a home besides….he has hyuuga blood in him and I want to tried along with my daughter."

The hokage was over joyed on the inside but he showed nothing on the out. "Fine….just treat the boy like your own kid, ok."

"I intended to do that anyway."

The next day…

Naruto woke up to pure white walls, at first he thought he was in the hospital but it was not that place at all. He looked up to see a small girl in a chair next to his bed sleeping. Now he was completely confused but the door opened to reveal a tall man in white robes.

"Hello naruto, you are in hou….rrrr mansion…just so you know. I have asked to hokage for you to live with and he said yes."

"Um why do you want me in your house sir." said naruto nervously.

"Please call me Uncle Hiashi…and I asked him because you are my teamate's son, you saved my daughter who is next to you, and you have hyuuga blood in you…that is why, but I am not adopting you, you will just live here like a normal main branch hyuuga."

Naruto was now smiling like a fox, he had never been this happy. "Thanks Uncle Hiashi!" He smile and left the room only for neji to walk into the room to greet naruto.

_Things here are changing…_ thought hiashi as he left the kids to get to know each other and he to go see his wife who over joyed to have naruto in the family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Sasuke and Death**

Lee: WOW THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS YOUTHFUL!

Sakura: LEE stop yelling!

Lee: oh sakura will you go out with me???

Sakura: NO! I'd rather go out with naruto!

Naruto and Sasuke: SAY WHAT!

Sakura: OH CRAP!

Gaara: the author doesn't own naruto or any of the crossovers.

Everyone: GAARA!!!!

Yeah…thanks guys…anyway please I need reviews to see how I am doing but no flaming!

Oh and don't criticize my grammar…I know it sucks.

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

It had been 2 years since naruto had started living with the hyuugas and he was 6 years old. A lot had changed in the hyuuga compound, like everyone was more cheerful instead of the boring old stuffy hyuugas they used to be. But during the clan meetings that naruto had to attend he wore the usual hyuuga robes which were quite comfortable, and on regular days he wore white baggy pants with a lot of pockets for prank scrolls and weapons scrolls, white ninja sandals, and a white sleeveless armor like shirt that show off what muscles a six year old had. Over the year naruto had worked hard to master all the hyuuga moves, thanks to the shadow clone jutsu, and he had also mastered the fox style and he was currently working on combining the to styles. He called it the foxy hyuuga style.

Even though he was honored in the hyuuga clan he was treated badly when he was in town and not with the hyuugas... actually he was treated worse because the villagers thought that naruto had tainted the hyuuga clan.

Today though hizashi had taken naruto hinata and neji to the park to play. They had been playing for along time and naruto had decided to play on the swings while neji and hinata still played on the slides. Naruto then with his enhanced senses he saw two dark haired boys talking so he decided to listen in.

"Aw come on itachi, why won't you stay and play with me?!" said the younger of the two.

"I'm sorry sasuke but I might train, I don't have time to play around." Said itachi as he flicked sasuke's head like in the TV show and disappeared.

"Aw man! Alone in the park again!"

Naruto had enough of this so he decided to go and play with sasuke. So he literally jumped from the swing and with his ninja powers he was able to reach where sasuke was.

Sasuke jumped when a boy he had never met appeared right next to him. "um who are you???"

"I'm naruto uzumaki and you?"

"um I am sasuke uchiha…people normally don't want to play with because I'm an uchiha. (that should explain everything)

"So…I play with the hyuuga all the time."

Sasuke eyes wided in shock and joy. Here was a person who wasn't afraid to play with a high ranking member of society and with that they went to play and after a while they were playing like they had known each other for a long time, kinda like kindergarden (if it sound familiar then it is. It is from high school musical.)

In the hokage tower…

The council members are at yet another meeting when the third enter looking cheerful for once at a meeting. "Wow lord hokage you look happy, what's up?" asked the hyuuga head.

"Naruto is in the park today having fun instead of training."

"For give me lord hokage but why do you and the hyuugas care so much for that demon." said the Uchiha head and mostly everyone in there agreed.

Hiashi was now pissed off and was about to yell something but the hokage beat him to it. "I would not expect you to understand but he is a hero and if want really see what happened 2 years ago then I'll be happy to show you….all of you."

"If it will clear this mess up now then fine show it!"

The hokage just smiled as he made his crystal ball appear out of nowhere and he muttered a few words and it began to play what happened on that day. (I am not going to retype all that so just read it again if you want.) It had seemed like an hour had gone by and when the replay was now feeling really guilty at their own actions toward naruto.

The Uchiha sighed and said "hiashi I am sorry…if there is anything I can do for naruto just ask."

Before he could reply the crystal ball was working on autopilot and was show where the kids were, and they all watched to see what was going on.

Back with the kids…

Naruto eye have been itching all day but now they were itching like crazy. This did not go unnoticed especially by sasuke." Hey naruto what's wrong?"

"Not sure my eyes are itchy."

"Hmm my dad said that when an uchiha's eyes are itchy that means they are getting the sharigan so all they do is put chakra to the back of their eyes and the get the sharigan….maybe you have it." They all paused what they were doing, looked at each other, and started laughing.

"Hey I'll try that just to see what will happen anyway." So he sent some chakra to his eyes and every one held their breath even the people in the hokage tower. When he opened his eyes it revealed to be a completely different type of sharigan. His eyes were still blue but the comas were gold.

"Hmm didn't think I'd be right but that form I have never seen before…we can go ask my dad when he picks me up."

"Yeah!' they all said.

Back at the hokage tower…

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!! HE HAS THAT SHARIGAN???!!" yelled the uchiha head.

"Um I am lost now…what is so special about this sharigan other than the color." Asked the third.

"THAT IS THE MOST FAMOUS AND ANCIENT FORM OF SHARIGAN….THE GOLDEN SHARIGAN….." he pause gasping for breath. "It is said to be better than the last stage of the regular eye!" (Sorry can't spell it…..T.T) "It can also copy bloodline limits and blood line jutsus!"

"Ah so what are we going to do now?" asked hiashi

"Well I am going to train him and my son when he gets the sharigan in the way of the uchiha style."

"Well now that we got that settled I can say that naruto is the bridge between the hyuuga and the uchiha." And with that they began the meeting and unknown them at the moment, sasuke got his sharigan as well.

3 years later…

Naruto is now nine years old and has been in the academy for a week now. He has learned all of the uchiha style thanks to the shadow clone jutsu. He now is trying to combine all three styles and name it but it is not going so well and what is worse itachi had killed off the uchiha two years ago except for sasuke and naruto, and they had to learn the rest uchiha style on scrolls. Today was also bad because it was naruto's birthday via the kyuubi festival for he was stuck inside today.

Naruto was reading some book (Harry Potter 7) when hiashi came in the room and said "naruto you should not be in the house on such a beautiful day and besides it is your birthday, you should have fun go to the kyuubi festival with your friends, oh and take this." Handed naruto a long package and said happy birthday and left to take care of some hyuuga business. Naruto quickly opened the gift and found two blades in it. The first one he took out was blue on the hilt and golden on the blade and it said uchiha. There was also a letter attached to it.

_Naruto the uchiha head was going to give this to you last year but you know what happened. Sasuke has a blade too but it is the usual uchiha colors and you should know why you have those colors. Also the other blade is from me happy birthday._

_Hiashi_

Naruto was really happy, he usually never got anything on this day so he took out the other blade and it had a white hilt with a blue blade. He knew that these blades would come in handy later so he did a few hands and did a sealing jutsu that he made. He ripped out a hole in space and put his new swords in their along with his fox blade (sorry I forgot to mention that).

He took uncle hiashi's advice and went to the festival to meet his friends. When he got there his friends were over joyed to see him.

"Well you finally came out of the house to day." said sasuke.

"Yeah I thought I'd come since you guys are here had I never really got a chance to go on the rides before." They all agreed on that and so the y went on all the roller coasters. After that naruto he needed to go to the bathroom and the others just went to go and get something to eat.

When naruto was done he went to find his friends but he did not get much of a chance because there was a group of very angry villages waiting for with various weapons. "How dare you come to the festival you demon!' yelled one of the villagers and the rest all yelled yeah in agreement.

"I have every right you people do and I am not a demon."

"Wrong! You are a filthy abomination to this world and need to die! You have corrupted the mines of the hyuuga and the uchiha and we will not it anymore. You do not deserve to live and tonight we end this!"

At that naruto ran, he could have taken them all down but he was honorable and would not hurt a villager….no matter how much they deserved it. (That will change when he his revived later.) He ran a fast as he could run past the entire future rookie 9 and the gai team, along with some other low class ninja with fear in his eyes. They all wondered what was going on until they saw the mob of people chasing after him yelling out various threats and saying they were going finish this. So his friend s went and tried to help while the low class ninja went to go and get hiashi and the third.

When naruto tripped and fell the villagers took their chance and started beat the crap out of naruto and they were have the best time of their lives. When his friends tried to stop them the villagers barred the way saying the demon needs to die and some other things. Then one of the chunin who was taking part of the beating (the only one I might add) took out his sword and stabbed in naruto's chest and told everyone to leave to give naruto a slow a painful death. The hokage and hiashi had just gotten to the beating just as the chunin stabbed naruto.

"NNOOO!" said hinata, neji and sasuke while others just covered their eyes from the horrible site. The three then broke through the crowd of evil villagers and when they got there he had tears in his eyes, many broken bones, and some pretty huge gashes…the site was horrible. He then leaned his head over to sasuke and said "Ss sorry S sasuke but I g guess won't be a able to help k kill itachi…" Sasuke then clutched naruto's hand and kept saying something about don't die and you can't leave me alone. He turned his head to hinata, he knew that hinata had a crush on him and it was killing him…he loved her to and he knew he must tell her before he died. " H hinata….i l love y y you….." and with he closed his eyes and died. She then put her head on his bloody chest and started to sob. The some thing weird happened, naruto fade away and weird spiritual sparks appeared and disappeared all over the village. Naruto was no more…or was he.

Man what a sad ending for this chapter…so tell me what you think and look for the third chapter: in death and the dbz chapters…oh and you could imagen what the hokage did.

Naruto: NOOOO I DIED!

Sakura: YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NOW IF YOU DON"T SHUT UP!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 3**

**In Death and the Start of DBZ and GT**

Tenten: aw this is kinda boring.

Neji: Then don't talk about it…

Tenten: I"LL DO AS I PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: great it is that time again….troublesome.

Neji: Yeah, but don't let her hear you…

Tenten: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!! I'm going to kill you!

Neji and Shikamaru: Oh no! Run!

Death God: The author does not own Naruto or any of the crossovers…enjoy.

Hey thanks for the reviews didn't think I'd get that many…so any way after Dragonball z and gt which of the crossovers should be next…check my profile to see them and this will be my first poll….NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto woke up to nothing but darkness. He looked around for someone but no one was there. He tried shouting but it just echoed. He soon saw a weird purple road appear from the darkness, so he had nothing else to do he just followed the path. He soon came upon a huge black gate and in front of it was the freaking' DEATH GOD! For reason the death god didn't as scary as he imagined, that and the fact that the DG had a sad look on his face.

"Um I really am dead aren't I?" asked naruto.

"Unfortunately yes but I have plan…you were not supposed to die so early. You were supposed to live a long and happy life."

"Yeah…I guess the villager had other plans."

"Indeed and when I see them they will be in a world of pure pain."

"He he I guess this is the end of the road for me…" said a very sad naruto.

"NO! It is not! I am willing to give you a second chance but…" boomed the DG. (I am not going to keep typing his name…I'm lazy.)

"But?" naruto did like the sound of this.

"I am going to send you to train with all your ancestors and some other worlds too."

"So I am going to be some really powerful ninja when I get back?"

"Yes but before we do this I am taking the Kyuubi." And with that the DG put his hand on Naruto's seal and pulled out the Kyuubi.

**Wow what a rush! But now I am dead! Oh well I know I am not getting out of here so naruto, when you get out of here you will be my heir and it is your job to get the other eight tailed demons to make their vessels their heirs but that after you get back.**

"Yes but for now kyuubi you will remain by my side to help with naruto's unique training" said the DG.

**Really?! Awesome!**

"Ok so where do I go to first?!"

"Right, firstly your soul has already passed though this time period once…you were a baby and died. You also have a twin brother who looks nothing like you. In fact you're the only blond in the family. The time is when the dragonballs were around...but you will not go alone I will send a guardian with you that only you can see and will pop up in times of need. His name is Memor and trust me you'll know it is him when he comes."

**Wait, before you go I need to unlock one of your bloodline limit seals.** The fox did a few seals and yelled **"Saiyn Seal jutsu release**!!" Naruto now had the power of a saiyn and he liked it.

"Cool, so when will I be back from my training trip in the land of the dragonballs?" asked naruto.

"Oh trust me you'll know when it is time…" and with that naruto was pushed into the great unknown again but it felt like he was fall and he was getting really sleepy and the pain was coming back as well.

The world of Dragonball z and gt…a few weeks before raditz comes…

Goku and Gohan (age 6) were doing their usual train after Gohan did his studying with ChiChi. They had been sparring for a long time now and were getting tired. That's when Gohan looked up into the sky to see what looked like a boy around his age falling from the sky!

"DAD LOOK!" yelled Gohan as he pointed in the direction of the falling boy.

"Oh man what is a kid doing falling from the sky!?" said Goku.

"Dad, we got to help him!"

"Right! NIMBUS!" yelled Goku and the yellow cloud came and picked up Goku and Gohan. They were at high speeds to save the boy before he hit the ground and died. When they were halfway there Goku just stopped right under the boy so he could catch him and when they did they soared back to the training ground. The boy look badly hurt and had multiple cuts on him.

"Aw man dad he looks pretty beat up…" Gohan then felt a weird connection between him and the boy.

"Yeah, ChiChi knows some medical thing she can help him…hey what's wrong?" asked Goku concern about the far off look in Gohan's eyes.

"It feels like I know him but I have never meet him before…of have I?" said a baffled Gohan.

_Hmm I wonder could he be ChiChi's other kid….Gohan's twin? Of course I would not know much about it because I trained that day to relieve some stress. _"Well we'll see when we get home, ok."

"Yeah…hey dad."

"Yeah Gohan."

"If he doesn't have a home do you think mom will let us adopt him?"

"I have no idea…" When they got to the house Goku told Gohan to wait outside with the boy while he went and talked to ChiChi. "Hey ChiChi! I need to talk to you about something."

"Huh? What is it?"

So Goku told ChiChi what happened and about what Gohan said. "So do you think it is _him_ ChiChi?"

"Oh I hope so, and to answer Gohan's question of adoption I would yes Hell YES!" So Goku lead ChiChi out into the yard and she quickly tended to the boys wounds. While in the middle of tending to the wounds Naruto woke up and not sure of him surroundings and not remembering about him dead leaped out of everyone's way and stared at them with his fox flame claw active, which surprised the hell out of them. He then remembers everything and said quietly "oh yeah…" while he put a finger to his lips thoughtful but he didn't get to think much more because the pain from his wound were coming back to him and he pass out.

"What was that about?!" asked Gohan.

"I not sure but those flame hands are awesome!" yelled Goku.

"Yeah but there are no burn mark on his hands…do you think that is some sort of technique?' asked ChiChi.

"Maybe…" said Goku.

They finished tending to his wounds after that and brought him in and put him on the couch. When he woke up again it was to the smell of food! He quickly got up and followed the smell to what he thought was the kitchen. In there he saw a man in an orange outfit with gravity defying hair, a smaller boy with normal hair and a purple outfit, and a woman with a dress on (sorry can't remember what Chichi wears.) Gohan looked up from what he was doing…studying…and said "Well, you're awake…" which caught the attention of the other two. "So could you tell us what happened to you?"

"Um sure…but my name is Naruto…just so you know." That caught ChiChi attention because she a name her other son Naruto as well. So Naruto proceeded to tell them the story of how he got there. When he was done they had all decided to make Naruto a part of their family. Though Naruto did have to study as well before he trained but that was ok with that. He did not tell them about the saiyn power just yet.

Back in konoha the next day…

That weird energy was surging again and it was only noon. It was surging all over the place as if it was looking for something and where it traveled it left some of its energy. It finally came to the hyuuga compound and made it why to Hiashi. Hiashi finally noticed it when it started to swirl around him. Then it went off into the direction of his office so he chased it and when he got into the room it was swirling again. The suddenly it stopped went into the bookshelf, it then made a very dusty looking book glow with the energy. So Hiashi picked up the book very carefully and looked/read the first few pages before he franticly ran out of the compound and to the hokage's office yelling out "LORD HOKAGE!!!"

When he got there he put the book on the hokage's desk and sat down panting heavily. "Hiashi, what is wrong my friend?"

When Hiashi finally got his breath he said "That book….the energy lead me to that book and you just need to see it!"

So the Hokage open the book to the first page and started reading.

_There are many ancient powers in the world that have been lost. Blah blah blah… These old powers have been lost for to long that this book itself is ancient because it records all of them.. from the begin of demon time to the far reaches of space. More blah blah blah…_

_The first one that I was able to record was when the ancient power of the saiyn was around. The most famous of saiyns was one of the original families the next page shows a great picture of them._

The old man turned the page and gasped but he read the text before drawing conclusions.

_This family of saiyns was the most powerful aside from the saiyn prince's family. I will name them for those who read this. In the middle is Goku: the father of the three sons, The young one in front of him is Goten ten youngest and best friends with trunks the saiyn prince's son. The one on the left is Gohan: one of Goku's twin sons who became a high class scholar (_I think)_ , and on the right is Naruto: the strongest on the twins who died when he was born and then came back at age 6…he most famous technique is his blue flame claws that rip though anything. The next page has a picture of the whole Z fighter gang._

The old man turned the page again with shaky hands.

The next did in fact have a huge picture an on it was the names of each person on it, from left to right. (please don't hate me if I spell these wrong because my spelling sucks.) _Tein, chutsu, yamcha, krillen, _the fat guy with the sword can't remember his name,_ Goten: super saiyn 1, trunks: ss1, Gohan: ss2 with hidden power, pan, piccolo, Goku: ss4, Vegeta: ss4, and Naruto ss5_ (he he he) The old man turned the page again but there was nothing there. "What is going on there is no more!"

"I think there is more… I think that is what naruto is using to tell us something like he is trying to get back…"

"Yeah and when he does we will all be really happy again…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey hope you guys like this chapter…there are some thing I for got to say in the last chapter, like naruto meeting the toad sage and learning the resengan. That technique is important for later mixed attacks like his finisher the shiekra….i know it is the name of a roller coaster but it was an awesome name. I didn't bother describing the pics for a reason. I have also read some awesome crossovers like naruto of the shikon so read the naruto inuyasha crossover because his will be better then my naruto inuyasha crossover even though it has a surprising twist involing the kyuubi! SEYA LATER.

Naruto: Wow she is still chasing them…

Both: HELP!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 4**

**The first Saiyin arrival **

Raditz: waz up!

Gohan: …quit acting like your cool because your not!

Raditz: aaawwww!

Goten: The author doesn't own naruto or any of the crossovers.

Okay thanks guys….ok I am sorry I have not been able to post in a long time mostly because…vacation, work, and the start of senior year at high school. So I will try to post when ever I can….mostly Thursdays and Saturdays.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was a prefect day to just train all day. The sun was shining and naruto, gohan, and goku were resting on the grass. Then Goku said "Hey we are going to meet some of my old friends today just don't tell Chichi." They just nodded their heads.

Then Goku called his nimbus cloud and they took off to master roshi's place. When they got there, Goku's friends were very surprised to see him and his kids.

"Goku!? Wow it is you man!" said Krillen. "So who are they your kids?"

"Yep…they are fraternal twins. The black haired one is Gohan and the blond haired one is Naruto." said Goku

"Aw they are so cute!" yelled bulma. (Sorry I don't know the original converstions since it has been a long time since I saw the show.)

"Yeah…hey you two why don't go and meet the others while I catch up with my old friends."

"Right!" they both said at the same time and they went to play with the huge turtle. So after awhile of catching up and Goku telling them all about his kids, mostly naruto and how he got there. They were all surprised to hear that story. When they about to get naruto sensed something coming out of the sky. So he stopped what he was doing and quickly walked over to the edge of the island and gohan just followed wondering what was going on. Krillen saw this and said "Hey Goku what is up with naruto…it looks like…" he never finished his sentence because he and the other fighters sensed what naruto sensed.

Then they saw a figure in the distance coming towards the island. When the figure finally landed it or should I say he said "kakarot! I have finally found you….now you come with me and destroy this pitiful planet!"

"Um who are you?" Goku said in his usual clueless tone.

The figure fell anime style and yelled "I'm RADITZ your freakin' BROTHER!"

This shocked a lot of people including Goku himself. "HUH? Why would you want to destroy this planet for?"

"Because kakarot we are saiyins and we destroy or take over certain planets….it is in our blood." When goku wasn't responding to this he said "Well it seems you have two kids…they will defiantly help me in my quest! AHAHAHAHAHA!" So with that said he quickly took the two boys and flew off laughing up a storm. Then right after he left Piccolo came and told them he would help even though he had a hidden agenda of killing Goku as well. (Um I think that is right.)

So Goku, Piccolo, and Krillen went after Raditz. When they finally found him, he was just standing there in front of some sort of dome that had the two boys in it. Then they all fought for a while neither side winning. So the boys means while were trying to break out but it wasn't working. So that was starting to piss off Gohan and he exploded in pure rage and blew the top of the dome open. Naruto just looked at him and though _awesome! Now let kick Raditz's ass!_

The explosion had stopped the battle startling all of them. When both boys were out they attacks Raditz like two crazy monkeys. Raditz just blocked all of their attack but he had to admit that the kids were strong. So he decided to end this battle so he clopped Gohan's neck knocking him out. That set off a chain reaction in naruto and he went crazy. He stared attacking Raditz like he never did before and Raditz had to use some of his strength to keep the kid back. The Naruto let out an attack similar to Gohan's Maskeno attack.

"KO-NO-HAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Naruto as a huge blast of energy came out of his hands while leaves swirled around it. But it was all in vain because Raditz, although surprised and impressed that the kid could use an ancient saiyin attack, redirected the attack into a small hill.

After that Raditz had enough and knock out the little bugger which pissed off the others. They started to brawl again and in the middle of the fight Piccolo had an idea and he told it to goku who agreed that it was the only thing they could do to defeat Raditz. So Goku get behind Raditz and got a hold of his arms while Piccolo charged up his attack. When it was ready he yelled "SPECIAL BEAM CANON!!!!!!!!" The Beam when right through both saiyins instantly killing Raditz while Goku held on a little longer. Right before the beam connected both boys woke up and saw their father die and they quickly ran over to his fallen form.

"Gohan….Naruto…tell your mother I'm sorry but I will be came in 1 year so called upon the dragon to revive me because in 1 year two more saiyins will came….." and with that he died.

"He's right. I will train you both my self for one year so we can be ready for them." said Piccolo as he waited fro their replies, but before they could Krillen spoke up.

"Hey! What do you mean you'll train them…aw man what is chichi going to say!" yelled the frantic shorty.

"Goku asked me to…"

"oh"

Then the boys answered at the same time "We'll do it!"

"Good now welcome to Piccolos Boot Camp of Hell!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan: wow I am glad I already went through that!

Naruto: Really? What is it like?

Gohan: just look at the name….

Naruto: gulp

Sorry it has been so long but I do had a life off the net….now that is a surprise. So tell me what you guys think… and don't correct me on my grammar because I have read some stories and their grammar is worse then mine! Hey anyone ever play dot hack? Sorry it is a little short but I didn't have a lot of time to do this….


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 5**

**Piccolo's Boot Camp…**

Naruto: Here we with the training…

Yeah but you die from it…so relax dude.

Naruto: easy for to say because YOUR NOT DOING IT!

True…

Gohan: take it from someone who did it….it was hell.

Naruto:………great……can someone kill the author….

HEY! OK ON WITH THE SHOW!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the boys woke up Piccolo told them he would be training them until the saiyins came so they wouldn't be going home any time soon. Gohan started to cry and wine while Naruto was raring to go. Piccolo had only a few thoughts in his mind. _Okay I hope I can make Gohan a little braver and strong but I can already tell it is going to be a real drag. Hmmm I wonder why Naruto is so eager to train…..oh well if they can spend half the year be themselves and apart from each other then I truly train them…..man I am mean…..HAHAHA!_

After his "thoughts" he told them he was going to train them but after they prove them selves in survival training. So he set them up with his training clothes and a sword each they set off. Well Piccolo just teleported them to separate areas.

So with nothing to do Naruto walked though the forest until he was at a huge tree in the middle. He decided to make that his home until it was time to truly train. He put some of his ki energy to his feet and ran up the tree. Piccolo saw this and was in shock…._How?! How can he do that?_

When he was on the top of the tree he could see the whole forest that he was in so he jumped off and started gathering materials for a tree house and by the end of the day it was done. "He he he this is way to easy….now I got to get some food but I guess I'll do that tomorrow." With the naruto fell asleep on his makeshift bed.

Mean while Gohan was complaining about it being cold and having nothing to eat….well what do you expect when you were on top of one of those tall rock pillers.

_UHHH! One is good at this and the other is not….this will be such a drag….._Thought Piccolo as he teleported an apple in front of Gohan.

The next day

Naruto was having the time of his life in the trees. Early in the morning he ran into a pack of small foxes and the just bowed to him because they sensed Kyuubi on him…so they quickly became friends. Also during that time he met his guardian that no one else could see.

Xxx flashback xxX

Naruto had just woken up when he saw someone right in front of his face grinning like a mad man. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Naruto yelled as he backed up from the strange man.

"Well, first don't yell and second the Death God said that someone was coming to be your guardian so he sent me." His guardian had red pants, a black t-shirt, and some red ninja shoes. He also had red spiky hair. "Hey if you ever need my help or just want to talk don't hesitated to call….oh by the way name's Memor. Later!"

Naruto just sat there with a confused look on his face until he had to go.

Xxx end flashback xxX

Naruto of course didn't think Memor would be much help in a battle so he wouldn't call on him for some time.

Oh well now he was on the edge of the forest and he saw a huge dino like creature and he started drooling at the thoughts different kinds of meat for each meal. So he went for the attack but he was no match for it right now so he fled but it chased him anyway. He soon found his way back into the forest so he could hide.

After that incident he hunted some rabbits and ate them for lunch. Later that night he went for a walk in the FULL MOON light. So when he finally looked up he changed just like Gohan was doing where he was, except he was changing into a huge fox but with only one tail…so far.

Piccolo was in between the two when he felt the power and so he tried to engage but he was quickly defeated so with nothing left to do he blew up the moon and the two went back to normal. Naruto was fully aware of what he did while Gohan was clueless.

So for the rest of the year Naruto and Gohan survived their special training and also survived Piccolo's true training and he was slowly becoming attached to the two boys and he was sure that they would be ready for when the saiyins came…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do u think. I was able to do this because I am off of school today because of I step…..no school for seniors YEAH!

Naruto: hey we survived!

Gohan: was there ever any doubt?

Naruto: yes…


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 6**

**They come…**

Naruto: hmm I wonder what Vegeta is like…

Gohan: A real prick…

Don't worry I got plans for him thanks to some of the reviews….hahahahaha

Naruro: now I am scared of the author.

Gohan: me too….

Piccolo: The author doesn't own naruto or any of the other crossovers.

Both: HEY!

Like I said before….or maybe I forgot….this story **will **be long! Honestly I don't have any idea how many chapters there will be….But I will put most of the begin for naruto in each of the worlds…..hehehe

NOW ON THE SHOW DUDES!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Gohan, Piccolo and the other Z fighters suddenly felt presence of the long awaited saiyins so they went to the spot but before that some of the them told to get the dragon and get Goku back before it was too late.

When they got there they saw a very large man that was bald and a short man who had black straight up spiky hair and had a scowl on his face. (I don't remember much of the conversations but I will do my best…)

It was Naruto, Gohan, and Piccolo that got there first. "So these are the saiyins we heard about…" said Piccolo.

"Yeah but right now we want to have some fun so go and get Kakarot so we can fight and then destroy the planet." said Nappa.

"He is not here yet so you will have to deal with us for now." said Piccolo.

"Aw man there is a namekian here this should be easy!" said Nappa while Vegeta just stayed quiet.

So they started fighting for awhile until Nappa had enough and that is when Naruto's prankster part of him kicked in and he went in for the attack just as the other Z fighter got there. "No stop you can't beat them yet!" yelled Piccolo

"Oh lighten up I have a plan!" naruto said with an evil smirk on his face the scared the crap out of the Z fighter but mostly Piccolo. _Aw man we are so dead if that sick attack doesn't do any thing….uh I hope I am never on the receiving end of that attack….or he will be dead. _thought Piccolo.

Naruto started punching and kicking Nappa but he was just blocking the attacks until Naruto got behind him and crouched down while putting his hands in the tiger seal. **"Forbidden Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Pain!!!!!"** I guess most of you can imagine what it was like for Nappa as he few into the air holding his butt.

The Z fighters had a mix of faces on them. Most of them were rolling on the ground laughing wile the rest had a sickened look on their face. Vegeta on the other hand had the look of WTF on his face and thought _What the hell was that! Justsu? I have never heard of that kind of attack word…hmmm this boy has a power similar to others, let's see what else he can do._

So with Nappa flying in the air Naruto put his hands out in front of him and yelled **"KO NO HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" **A huge blast of energy came out of his hands, stronger that than before, and smashed into Nappa's back. Surprising that hell out Nappa and Vegeta that this kid could use an ancient saiyin attack.

"Alright that's it! I am going KILL this kid!!" yelled Nappa as he got up and started charge at the kid until Vegeta yelled to wait.

"Kid…who are you and who is your father!" demanded Vegeta.

"Well if you want to know so bad I'll tell ya. I am Naruto and I am one of the twin son's of Goku…or as u like to call him Kakarot."

"SAY WHAT! AW NOW I REALLY AM GOING TO KILL YOU! But first…" Nappa shot a huge ki blast toward Gohan but Piccolo incepted the attack and died. The two boy went the their mentor but couldn't save him. Then Nappa made some saibermen come out of the ground and the started killing off some of their friends by self-destructing. (Sorry I don't know who died.)

That was like a small chain in Naruto as he gather up his demon powers that he thought he didn't have and in came out around him. It was in the shape of a fox with one tail. Vegeta actually showed some emotion now…it was amusement and fear. He had never heard of a saiyin that had the power of a fox and not a monkey.

Naruto then engaged both of them with his claws and fists all the while Gohan and the few that survived were starting at naruto in pure aw. Then Naruto did another Jutsu. **"FOX FIRE JUTSU!!!" **he yelled as a huge amount of blue fire came out of his mouth and blasted into Nappa who was badly burned. Vegeta was starting to fear that this kid was too powerful right now. "Nappa, hurry up and knock the kid out!" "RIGHT!"

Naruto didn't take that too well and so he formed a ball of pure swirling energy in his hand, to the shock of every one there, and started charging at Nappa. Vegeta yelled at Nappa to get out of the way like he with krillen's destructo disk which naruto will learn. **"RASENGAN!!!!!" **Naruto yelled as he missed and plowed the attack straight into the ground making a 20 foot circle in diameter and depth which scared the crap out of everyone. Nappa had enough of this so he got behind naruto and chopped his neck and he was out like a light. That happened just as Goku came. He saw that most of his friends were dead or badly hurt and that is two son's were unconscious so he beat their asses. I am now going to write what happened so you have to imagine or go to man those were some awesome attacks!

Naruto: yeah I know!

Piccolo: to bad I'm dead though…

Both: oh yeah….

So what do you think? Ok I have been getting some complaints about naruto should go back sooner so I will skip to the buu saga and then to the omega shenron battle….so there happy!

Anyway I will try to post more often but that is all for today folks seya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 7**

**Nope can't think of a title…**

Well most of you want me to skip ahead but I am not…..only just a little. I am skipping the Frieza Saga mostly because I hate it and I only watched the ending where Goku goes SS and kicks frieza's ass but oh well…..enjoy.

Naruto: um I can't think of anything to say…

That's a first…

Naruto: Hey

Frieza: The author does not own naruto or any of the crossovers….

Gohan and Naruto: WTF how are you alive!!!!!!!!!!

He dead but I let him do that…

Both: O-K…

Anyway on with the show!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the years after the saiyin invasion the z fighters meet up with vegeta again and he learned more about them….mostly naruto. Naruto and Gohan are now in their teens.

They had to leave the defeat of Frieza to Goku and they thought he was dead but he wasn't because he was on another planet training. So all the z fighters did after that was train. Gohan and Naruto would spare every day and in between Naruto would train with his one tailed fox form and now he was at its peak of strength in that form. Sometimes Naruto would train with Vegeta for the heck of it but they were usually at par with each other. Vegeta vs. Fox Form Naruto, although naruto would always surprise Vegeta with his justsus.

Anyway the gang was all at a party at Bulma's when they felt a familiar power…one that they thought was dead. (I think that was it…) So when they got to the place where they felt the power they saw a cybernetic Frieza and I guess his dad! Talk about creepy! (Sorry I don't remember what he said to them so I am making it up…)

"So this is where the monkey lives…hahaha I want to see the look on his face when he gets back home to see it completely destroyed and his friends dead…hahaha!!" laughed Frieza while his dad just stayed quiet.

Before the freak could do anything a weird machine came out of the sky and out of came a purple haired teen in some capsule corp. clothes with a sword strapped to his back. He just glared at frieza for awhile until the freak said "Who are you!"

"I am Trunks and I am here to kill you." So with that he went in for the attack and after awhile he said "you know what, Goku is not the only Super Saiyin! I am too!" So he went SS to prove it.

"Impossible! I can't be…..ah those same green eyes….AAAAHHHH!" So trunks (please tell me if I am spelling that right.) sliced the freak up with his sword and blew him to bits and killed the father with the **Burning attack.** Shortly after that Goku landed back on earth and meet face to face with Trunks and they talked for a long time. Naruto and Gohan were very curious as to what they were say and really curious when Goku yelled out "SAY WHAT!" then the boy left and Goku came over to others and said "Well guys did you miss me?"

A chorus of yeah's and a "hn" from Vegeta was the answer and they asked who was the kid and why was he here.

"Well he said in three years some super powerful androids where coming and they would destroy everything….he also said that I was going to die in three years because of a heart virus but he gave me a vaccine so when it comes I be ready. Um the reason he knows this is because he is from the future and he said he will help us when the time comes so no worries we just have to train some more."

"Yeah! More training! Come on Gohan lets do this!" with that naruto and gohan went home to train and tell Chichi what happened while others just sweat dropped at the antics of Naruto, but Vegeta in his mind smiled. So then they all left to prepare for the upcoming events and Goku went home to see his wife and kids.

3 years later

The gang had trained a lot in those 3 years and now they were even stronger. Naruto was on the verge on getting his second tail and something else. Goku had learned a lot more about naruto and the two boys were now equal strength. The had just gotten to Master Roshi's place for a little free time….from training and studying.

After awhile they heard a huge explosion come form the near by city and so they went to check it out. When they got there the whole place was burning and only two "people" were just standing there. The gang went to the two and found out that they were the cause and were about to fight but Goku said they would fight else where.

When they got a spot where there was none else the charged in to fight, # 19 against Goku. Even though mister chubby looked weak he was very powerful and he knew all of Goku's power…well except one. So he went Super Saiyin, to the surprise of the androids and destroyed # 19, but at the cost of the heart virus going crazy. So Tein and Yamcha sent Goku home to get the vaccine just as Trunks arrived. They told him what happened and they follow # 20 back to his base and killed him but they where to late in trying to stop the awakening of the other three androids: 13, 17, 18. So the only thing that they could do right now was fight, so Vegeta ran in to attack # 18 but he got the crap beat out of him so Naruto came into the fight and they didn't have any info on the kid so they improvised but the kid did put up a fight but Naruto lost anyway and the androids got away to look for Goku. While they were looking for the androids they found the shed skin of cell and Piccolo went on the hunt for the green energy sucking freak. When they got to android 17, cell was there as well and he sucked # 17 into him. (Uh that is so creepy man) Now the freak looks like a muscle thing with a weird voice. Vegeta in all his stupidity let the cell look for 18 and absorb her so he can get his perfect form and Vegeta in his SS2 form couldn't beat him and he lost…idiot. So that was the time Goku came in and cell said that in 10 days he would have tournament to see if anyone could defeat him and he flew off. So the gang went to Kami's lookout and went into the time capsule to train. The first day Vegeta and his future son the Bulma and him just found out about went in the first day and then Goku, Gohan, Naruto went in the second day and when the 3 came out they were all in their Super Saiyin modes but Naruto looked different. That was mostly because his hair was gold and not yellow and had two golden tails waving about and that pissed of Vegeta that the kid might be stronger that him now but he would worry about that later.

Now was time for more training and then the battle would begin…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I don't feel like type any more right now….he he he good cliff hanger huh?

Well chapter 8 will be up soon and Naruto and Gohan will both fight Cell and both will get SS2 forms WHOO WHO! Hey I got a really good entrance for when naruto gets back to konoha….all I am say is that it has to do was cloud strife's Motorcycle…he he he. Oh went naruto goes to the world of kingdom hearts I am thinking about putting hinata there…..no she will not be dead…she will just be asleep in konoha for 3 days. So tell me what you think.

Naruto: Yeah I am a SUPER SAIYIN!

Gohan: yeah it is cool huh?

Naruto: I wonder what ss2 and ss3 will be like…

You will just have to wait on that but i will give you a hint…you get ss3 around the time when Gotanks gets that form…

Naruto: Who?

You'll see….


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 8**

**The cell games….**

Gohan: here we go again…

Don't worry I have made some changes.

Naruto: hmm so even tails are super saiyin mode and odd are half way there…sweet!

Are you talking to yourself?

Naruto: yes…

Cell: the author does not own naruto or any of the other crossovers.

K so I guess you guys like this so for. That is good…hey I some info….i need the names of inuyasha, his bro, and cloud's swords for later please. Also I will put hinata in the Kingdom Hearts crossover and she will be asleep for 3 days in konoha. It will be kh1, kh: chain of memories, and kh2….no kh3 cuz it is not out and I don't know the story line unless you people tell me a link to it…ANY WAY ON WITH THE SHOW.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now the tenth day and they getting ready for the battle. They had all trained a lot during this time and naruto had learned a lot. It was mostly just the ko ken attack and the kameama wave but he just made a lot of combination attack and they were powerful. Heck even Vegeta thought they might work but who cares what he has to say.

When they got there, Goku and Cell were about to fight when the world's most idiotic champion of marshal arts, hercule, came in to "try" to attack cell but with one flick the idiot was gone to be able and hide to take note for future video games and other junk he sells. They the two started to fight again. After awhile Goku stopped the fight to say he couldn't win and that his sons could so he pick Gohan but cell said he wanted to fight both of them since they were "two weak little kids."

When the two got down there Gohan said "you ready bro…I'll hit him low while--"

He was cut off by Naruto saying "I hit him high." With that he flew in the air. Gohan started to attack while got ready for his turn. Gohan punched and kicked a few times and sent cell into the air. When that naruto was finished changing up his attack, he made 10 shadow clones, one for each element. Fire, water, ice earth, wind, electricity, light, darkness, twilight, and stars. He also formed a resengan and yelled **"Elemental Dragonic Resengan KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ** Naruto sent out a huge wave of energy from his hands while the 10 clones sent out elemental dragons which combined with the wave attack to form a huge dragon of pure ancient energy and slammed into cell who was every surprised and badly hurt by it. When cell recovered he had had enough and made some cell jr's and sent them to attack everyone include android 16. (wow what a hermaphidite….lol) That shocked the hell out of the brothers but they quickly got over it and help out killing the blue kids of cell. When that was done they saw 16's head on the floor and it started talking to them and giving the two some encouraging words but was quickly silenced by cell's foot. That really pissed them off and they went SS2 and started beating the crap out of Mr. Green Freak., and after awhile Gohan sent a powerful punch and knock 18 out of him and making him go to 2 form. Krillen being the gentleman that his got 18 out of the way while the two brothers continued the attack. When Cell had had enough of it, he made himself into a ticking time bomb but Goku was quicker a teleported both of them out of their and to King Kia's place where it blew up. (aww poor crazy blue fat man.) Then cell showed up again in his prefect form and said that they couldn't beat him and broke Gohan's right arm and Naruto's left arm.

"Aw man this is not good! We have to finish this NOW!" yelled naruto "Come on we got to do the resengan kamehame ha!"

"We don't have enough power! It is Impossible!" yelled Gohan.

"Nothing is impossible! (for a possible). yelled naruto as he formed a resengan in his right arm. Gohan just nodded and put his left hand by the swirling ball of power and they both yelled **"Resengan KA-ME-HA-ME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" **and a huge blast of their combined energy came straight toward cell who formed his own kamehame ha attack and was keeping on par with the two boys.

They were slowly losing energy though and cell's blast was starting to gain edge. _We can't lose, we just can't!_ both of them thought. Then they heard Goku's voice telling them that they could do it and his "spirit came down and helped them and the original attack became the **Father and Sons Resengan Kamehame ha attack.** So with that cell was finally taken down at the cost of 16 and trunk's lives. So when the used the dragonballs to revive them Goku did not come back because he though it would be safer without him around. (yeah right…) So life went on for everyone and Piccolo slow become nicer but only to the two boys. During that time they also fought the crazy huge green man called Bojak but they quick beat him and then it was safe again….for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you guys think? I skipped a lot but I am doing it so I can get to konoha faster for those who complaining. I got some really good attacks in too.

**Elemental Dragonic Resengan (EDR from now on) KA-ME-HA-ME-HA**

**Resengan KA-ME-HA-ME HA and**

**Father and Sons Resengan (FSR) Kamehame ha**

Wow konoha is in for a shock. I have not been mentioning the book for awhile now but I will next chapter so don't worry. Oh I am also think about put in a world were naruto can mix his alchemy with….the TRANSFORMERS MOVIE!

He he he he this will be great. Hey has anyone play any of the dot hack games….

Naruto: dude those were some tight attacks!

Sasuke: yeah and I want them NOW!

Uh shut up you arrogant prick….

Naruto and Kiba: HA HA!


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 9**

**New School, New Heroes, and Old Memories **

Naruto wow that last chapter didn't get many reviews.

So what…at least there are some.

Naruto and Gohan: whatever

Ok, I need some info. During the tournament who does videl have to fight because I can't remember their names but I do remember who the work for…babidi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hokage tower

The hokage was reading some of the last entries in the book that hiashi found and was surprised that naruto had done that stuff and had gotten that powerful. It had had only been a few months since naruto had gone too. Just then Hiashi came in and said "Lord Hokage should we tell Hinata and Sasuke about this book?"

"No, least not now. We will wait and see if the two get involved with this or not."

"Right…may I see the book?"

"Yes." The old man gave him the book and Hiashi started reading the book again to see more writing.

Back with naruto…

It has been a few years (sorry I don't know how many.)since the battle with the green freak, Cell and life for the Z fighters has moved on. The twins now have a new brother called Goten, who is very energetic. Vegeta and Bulma's kid, Trunks, has become a gifted kid who is one year old then Goten and they hang out all the time. The other Z fighters have just gotten a little stronger and are living happy lives….well I don't know about Krillen and 18 with their kid but hey who knows. Now the twins have to go to school and one is dreading it while the other one is ready and today is their first day…

"GOHAN! NARUTO! WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIST DAY OF SCHOOL!" yelled Chichi from the other end of the house.

Gohan got up instantly and started getting ready while Naruto just laid there groaning about having to go to school, but he got up anyway. After they got ready and ate, they said their good bys to their mom and flew off toward Hercule City.

"Uhhh why do I have to go to school…your the one with the brains…" complained the blond.

"Well I guess it is because she wants us both to be brainy…but it is not that bad." said Gohan.

"Uhhh…whatever."

When they got to the city they saw a man trying to mug a woman of her purse.

"Aw man we got to do something!" said Naruto as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Yeah I know but we can't be seen, so why don't we go super saiyin so that way no one we know who we are!"

"Heh good thinking bro, you really are the brainy twin." said Naruto. So they found a good spot to hide and then went Super Saiyin. After that they got gehind the robber and beat the crap out of him and saved the old lady. Just as they were done they heard the bell ring and they both said "OH CRAP!" So they rushed all the way to school and got there to the classroom just a few minutes late panting hard.

"Sorry… we are …late sir…but we got held up." panted Gohan.

"Yeah, what he said." said Naruto.

"Hmm and two must be my new students….it is no big deal your new and you don't know your way around. Now tell me your names and take a seat."

"Gohan"

"Naruto"

"Ah you must be the twin boys Mrs. Chichi sent here, very well then."

The two boys then took a seat in the back next to some bad boy looking guy and his girlfriend. And just as they sat down a black haired with two pig tails on the side came in.

"Ah Miss Videl so good of you to join us…took care of the crime did you?"

"No somebody else beat me to it…" she said and took her seat in the back next to the said twins."

When the teacher went into his lecher about something the bad boy and his girl friend started talking.

"Hey new dudes…did you hear that the two who beat up the robber were two of those golden haired guys you see and heard in Hercule's stories and games?"

"huh?" the twins said.

"Yeah I heard." said Videl. "Those two must be brothers or something because they acted brotherly…and one of them had two fox like tails…"

"Oooo fox tails….that sounds fluffy." Said the bad boy's girlfriend.

The two were starting to panic now…their helpful deed has spread more that they thought.

_Aw man this is now good bro now what?_ Thought Gohan to Naruto through their mental link.

_Fluffy?! Great! Now I am fluffy…aaaahhh! Wait what? Oh I don't know, wing it! FLUFFY! AW MAN!_

Gohan just sweat dropped at his bro and said "well we never heard of it till now…but they do sound cool."

"Hpmh I heard they were also were also wearing school uniforms…I wonder who they are…" said Videl.

The two panicked and said "how are we supposed to know?!"

The rest of the school day went uneventful so after it was done and they were out of town, flying, Naruto said "Hey why don't we help out some more, besides I think that Videl girl could use the help?"

"Yeah sure but why don't we go to Bulma's and get some sort of clothing so nobody will know who we are!"

"Yeah…"

When they got there Bulma was already waiting for them.

"Well it seem you two are quite popular in the cities…let me guess you two want something the will disguise you right?"

With shocked expressions they just nodded. Bulma just laughed and told them to come on in. Once inside Bulma made their disguises according to their personalities. Gohan got his disguise in the same way as the anime but Naruto's was different. They were orangeish like ninja clothes. His pants were orange with flame designs on the pant leg, flame ninja sandals, an orange top with the kyuubi on the back with some anbu like gear on it, and a fox face mask that only he can take off.

When they were all dressed, they looked at each other and yelled out "AWESOME!"

After that they went home to train. "Hey Naruto!"

"What?"

"I promised Goten I'd train with him to day so why don't you come with me?"

"Yeah, sure." So they flew to the spot where Goten was waiting and Gohan told Naruto to wait there because he wanted to spar with Goten.

"Hey big brothers, I guess you came after all…now lets start!" said Goten loudly.

"Right!" said Gohan. So they started to fight for a little bit and Goten was losing badly, so by the end of the battle he went super saiyin and shocked the hell out of the twins and fought some more. After awhile Gohan stopped the battle.

"Hey when did you get the power of a super saiyin?" asked Gohan.

"Aaaa, mom taught me but she doesn't want me to use it."

_Wow mom sure has changed a lot hasn't she naruto?_

_What oh yeah…_

_Hey what's wrong?_

_I keep getting this ominous feel that something is going to happen…_

_Oh…well maybe that feeling will go away while we spar._

_Yeah…._

With that Naruto started walking over to them, but stopped just a few yards away from them and fell to his knees screaming in pain and clutching his head. _This must have been the spot were Konoha would be that the Death God warned me about. AHHHHHHH!_ All the negative images of his life were flashing through his head and causing him major pain. Gohan and Goten rushed over to see what was wrong but they stopped a few yards way from the immense power Naruto was putting out and it scared them, so they kept yelling at him but they go no response for Naruto was yelling his head off in pain. Suddenly he went super saiyin 2 but his power kept growing and the other Z fighters had felt the power and was wondering what was going on, hell it was felt through out the land. Naruto then gained his 5th tail, but his hair only grew down to his shoulders. He backed up a little bit before yelled out "HINATA!!!!!" and fell to the ground and passed out as his power went back to normal. Gohan and Goten stand rooted in their spots and were shaking in fear from what happened…Naruto had never done this before. When they walked up to him they saw tears on his face and carried him back home. When they got there Chichi wanted to know what happened and so they told and it shocked her to the core. It shocked her more that naruto was able to go past SS2 and into SS2 and half.(remember even tails are SS forms and odds are only half power.)

"oh my…..I hope his alright." said Chichi.

"Me to mom…" said Gohan with worried look on his face.

"Wait, you said he said the name Hinata right before he passed out?"

"Yeah…what of it?"

"I hear him every night these past few years groaning in his sleep and saying 'no, no, NO!' or 'Not Hinata' I am worried." said Chichi as a tear fell down her check and just then Naruto woke up. So they asked what happened and who this Hinata was. So he told them all what happened and the Death God's warning. He told them Hinata was one of his first friends and the first girl that he loved. So after that they all went to bed with this new info for them and a waited the next day.

The next day the boys went to school and got there on time. So after while in the boring classroom, videl's watch started ringing (I think). Naruto with his animal like hearing here what it said and told Gohan about with their mind link.

_Hehehe now is the best time to try out our new clothes and kick butt!_

_Yeah but how are we going to get out of class?_

_Uh just make a shadow clone out in the hallway and I'll use the switching technique to switch us out of here!_

So they did that with out a sound and made their way to the roof where they changed and made for the place where the trouble was. When they got there they saw videl already in combat so they waited for a time to attack. After awhile they finally saw videl got knocked back and was in danger. So Naruto threw a kunai with an explosive note attached to it and it landed right next to a goon's foot and it exploded sending the other goons back. So out of the smoke they came. "We fight for truth and justice! We are going to take you down!" yelled out Gohan as he did a pose.

Naruto sweat dropped and bashed him in the head saying "I will not do that pose or any other pose….I mean we are not the Ginyu Force for crying out loud! Uh…let's just say our names!"

"Right! I am the Great Saiyaman!"

"Yeah…I am the Tricky Fox Ninja!" and they beat up all the goons in no time flat. When they were done Videl came up from behind them.

"Wow you two are great…Gohan… Naruto I knew it was you two." She said as she crossed her arms waiting for the response she wanted.

"HUH! Are our costumes that bad?" asked Gohan.

"YOU IDIOT NOW SHE KNOW IT REALLY IS US!

"Yep…but I won't tell under one condition. You both enter the world tournament!"

"Ah ok!" They both said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man that took a long time! So tell what you think. Hey I am think about putting in a pokemon world where naruto gets 6 pokemon – two for him, two for hinata and two for sasuke. If so pick which pokemon for them.

Ma this story is going to be good, hey should I give you some spoilers in the next chapter for later when he gets back to konoha?

Naruto: the Tricky Fox Ninja rules!


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 10**

**Time to Go**

Naruto: pokemon, what is that?

Gohan: I think it was those cards that went out of style a couple of years ago and are worth nothing now…

Naruto: AW MAN and I bought 200 of them too!

Wow what a loser…

Anyway I have some good news. The pokemon that you all submitted will be:

Naruto: Dratini and Vulpix

Hinata: Togepi (sorry can't spell it) and evee with a water stone or some other stone.

Sasuke: Ekans and Charmander

For those of you who think I am going to put a pokemon world in it your right but I am only going to put it in one of the summary chapters so don't worry!

Anyway here are some spoilers:

When Naruto get back he will be badass, be part kitsune demon so he will have some of Kyuubi's power. The story will pretty much go along with the some of the anime with some twists like orochimaru will only be a pawn in the mine bad guy's plot. Oh…he is also Sephiroth's descendent….hehehe. Sand will not be with sound but sound with be with a new village called hidden death but that is mostly a new organization that would be akatski to shame. Just think who might be in hidden DEATH. Naruto will help the other demon vessels out and make them the their demon heirs, and I am thinking about making this a harem with hinata, temari, yugito, rita( 4 tail wolf vessel)…in snow and no clue what else. Um should I let haku live? Ok and naruto will find out what his ancient star power is….via the main villain a.k.a. the kage of hidden death. Um should I make Shizune naruto's mom or should I keep just like the anime rrrr manga. So if you need more I'll tell you ok?!

ON WITH THE SHOW…..oh and I don't own naruto or any of the crossovers but I do own death and its leader…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Konoha

Things have gotten really boring since naruto's dead and now the idiot villagers are going after his friend but the refuse to give in so they fight them off. Hinata has gotten shy like in the anime but when there is trouble she takes care of it. Sasuke has gotten broody because he lost him uchiha family and his best friend to the village mostly and now he is always seen training until he passes out. Hinata and sasuke sometimes see Hiashi speeding toward the Hokage's place with a book in his book in his hand that the weird energy brought to him.

The other day though was a really bad day for everyone though. The weird energy had surged through out the place going crazy and scaring the crap out of everyone. Some people even saw images scared them and they did not know were it was coming from. Only the hokage and Hiashi knew and they were not telling…yet. Hiashi really wanted to tell his daughter about the book but right now was not a good time and fear that she would do something bad but would just have to wait to tell her and sasuke.

Oh and for those of you wondering what neji is like…well he is now like he is in the anime with e fate stick up his ass because naruto died.

Back with Naruto…

Naruto and Gohan were in great spirits. For one they heard that Goku was coming back and then they asked their mom about entering the world tournament and she said yes! Yeah…today was a good day. So they spent the week training and Videl came and joined them. She even learn the shadow clone jutsu so that she can learn what she missed when she left class. She was really speedy to and that was a good this because she was able to keep up with the twins.

By the end of the week they were all ready for the tournament and they heard that vegeta and the others were entering too. When they got there they all agreed to not so SS to keep in fair. The watched the little kids beat the crap out of each other for a long time until Goten and Trunks entered the ring. They fought for a long time until Goten had enough and went SS1 and that made Trunks go SS1 as well. Now the crowd was in for a real fight but in the end Trunks own (I think) by making Goten get out of the ring. Then it was Gohans turn to fight and he was fighting a very large man at that. He was all in his Great Saiyaman costume and FORGOT HIS HELMET! A few people from school was there and the heard the announcer call out the Great Saiyaman only Gohan to arrive which shocked them. He then went SS1 to disguise himself but that didn't help much because that tipped them of as to who one of the Golden hair teens were. So he beat the crap out his opponent and won easily.

Next up was the Naruto. When the announcer called out the Tricky Fox Ninja he came out WITHOUT HIS FOX MASK! That made everyone know who he was now and they were also shocked but they were shocked even more when he went SS1 as well with his 2 golden fox tails. Some people in the stands, mostly girls, went aw at the fluff fox tails and that just pissed Naruto off, but oh well. He was fight a very Muscular man and was also huge, but Naruto it was a piece of cake and he won.

There were a few more fights and then it was Videl's turn and she won a first but the two bone heads she was fighting got back up and beat the crap out of her. Gohan went to go check on her and then went to go get a senzu bean and came back 20 minutes later with and had her fully restored and Hercule happy.

The rest of the tournament was pretty boring until Goku's and Vegeta's battle but that went to hell because Babidi showed up too. He was in control of Vegeta…or so he thought. The two went of to fight were no one would get hurt. The everyone's purple friend came- supreme kia-and told Naruto and Gohan to come with him so that they could stop babidi and his right hand man dabura. When they got to a baron waste land that stopped to fight for a little bit and then they felt an immense power and knew it was Goku and Vegeta at SS2 and that set free the fat Majin Buu. The Pink Freak litarly destroyed everything in site but gohan and naruto were no where to be seen…well if you want to know they were to the planet of the apes….no just kidding, they were taken to the planet of the kias. That is were Gohan and naruto found that Z sword and Gohan pulled it of for them and started training with it. While he was train naruto was under a near by tree meditating. Just then Goku came in and was nearly cut to pieces by the sword, but escaped. The then started training more and with the help of supreme kia's help they were practicing with the strongest in the universe.

_Wait a sec…if it is the strongest metal then…_naruto's thought were cut off when Gohan broke the sword and freaked out the kais. Althought something good came out of it though. It was our favorite, perverted old kai! So then he agreed to unlock Gohan's true powers but naruto declined the offer.

"No thanks..if it will take that long then the world will be destroyed so I'll find some other power…oh…hey dad...did you really get to Super Saiyin 3?"

"Yeah…why?" asked a confused Goku.

"Well I going to try it."

"SAY WHAT!"

"Yeah dad, he is already got the power of SS2 and a half so maybe he will get that power and be on par with you." said Gohan.

"Hmm…ok give it a try…I need a sparring partner with that power anyway."

"RIGHT ON! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled naruto as he went into SS2 and a half and kept on yelling for a long time. When he finally got the power of SS3 Gohan had his secret power unlocked.

Then when they went to fight Buu they got absorbed and Goku and Vegeta had to save them all again. Naruto did learn a lot during the fight though and he was determined to get stronger.

Ok I am tired of the DBZ AND GT world right now so I am just going summarize what happen next…

Well a few year after all that happen Goku got turned into a kid a again and that kinda sucks. Gohan and Videl got married and had pan who was always exicted when uncle naruto came for a visit. During that time naruto had gooten stronger was well was SS3 and a half. Durning the Baby saga he got his SS4 form and it was like Goku's form. Then finally during the Omage Shenron blattle he gained his SS5 form and it was awesome his look changed. He wore the pants that Gogeta wore and had a red coat that hid his fox fur but not his tails which he had 10 of…9 fox tails plus his inner spirit tail. Now his hair was longer and it was a blaze life…it was even red! So after the fight Shenron took Goku away for training and gave naruto the one star dragon ball that melted into his palm and for a golden star there. After that memor came and everyone could see him now and he said it was time to go…oh and for naruto's age it is in his 30's I think just like Gohan. So He said his good byes and gave them a some thing to remember him buy a golden shuriken that he made himself for all of them. It was a said leave for naruto but he got over it and he was back in the land of the dead.

"So DG where am I going now?"

"Well you are going to….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um I leave it up to guys to decide where he goes next…remember it will just be a summary…then a after a few worlds he will got to Kingdo Hearts.. where that will be another long one because Naruto and Sora will not only be trying to find kiari and Riku but Hinata as well….whoo who! So tell me what you guys think. Man this will be good!

Naruto: wow that was a lot in one chapter, wonder were I will go next…

Who knows…

Buu: aw buu go bye bye.

o….k


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 11**

**Summaries part 1 and Into Kingdom Hearts**

Naruto: wow that was crazy last chapter

Gohan: yeah but I won't be seeing you much anymore

Naruto:aww man now who am I going to be talking to?

To ash and link for now

Ash: hiya

Link:….

Um he don't talk at…

On With the Show!

Oh and sasuke will not be getting ekans…instead onix and charmander.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You will be going to the world of pokemon…but first you will need some starts before you go there. Based on your personality I will give you a vulpix…a small 6 tailed fox that can evolve into a nine tails. Hmm lets see… for you eventual flying type I will give you a dratini. It will eventually grow into a dragonite." said the DG but was cut off by a certain voice.

"Oh my aching Kryptonite!"

"ARR shut up MEMOR!"

"Sorry boss I just had that random urge."

"uhh…as I was saying. Here they are a here are 4 other pokeballs, but yours is different…" Just then six pokeballs came out of nowhere and they had the symbol of the uzumaki's on it. "the spiral balls are yours alone and when you catch other pokemon for other people they will transform."

"Right! So let's go!" said naruto as he pumped his hand into the air.

"alright then…finish you quest quickly there…and it is up to you what your quest is there….oh and Ash ketchum is your ancestor….also misty is the one he will eventually marry BUT DON"T GO PLAYING MATCH MAKER!" the DG said as he push naruto out of the death realm and into the pokemon realm.

When he got there he noticed he was up in the air… and he fell. But luck was on his side and he landed on someone….Ash.

He slowly got up and wobbled around with the swirly eyes and said "any one get the number of the truck that hit me?" and fell into a near by beedrill nest.

When Brock and Dawn helped Ash get up they wondered who this guy was, he seemed to be the same age as Ash And was wearing blue jeans and an orange shirt with the uzumaki spiral on the back. Then they noticed were he had fallen and he slowly got and said "what?"

"BEEDRILL!" they all yelled and a whole bunch of them appeared. Naruto then made some shadow clones and told them to run. When they were safe they asked how he did that. So he told them he was a ninja.

"Oh and I am not from this time period…oh I am sure you know what I am talking about right?"

Ash widened his eyes and said "no way! Did celibi get u here?"

"Ahh no….i am from the future…I beat you can guess who's descendent I am." They all had confused looks on their faces and naruto just said "I am Ash's descendent…the name's Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." They all face fault and start ed asking questions but most of them he could not answer.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ash

"Well I am here to train with you I guess…"

So Her traveled with Ash and his friends with his Dratini and Vulpix. He also caught a baby togepi and and evee with some evolution stone for hinata and those two pokeballs turned into lavender ball to match her eyes. He also got an onix with a metal coat and a charmander for sasuke and his pokeballs went black with the uchiha symbol on them.

Naruto then went to the time of The Legend of Zelda and beat Ganondorf, Vaati, and Bellum (from phantom hourglass) and got the master sword and the phantom blade. He travel for a long time helping out the many links and in the end naruto gained the tri force on the top of his right hand.

Next he went to the land of the tales games and learn lloyd's sword fighting style along with learn that he was half elf so he learned a lot of spells from genis and his older sis. He found out the llyod eventually marries colet (sorry can't spell) and he has so chose power in his blood.

Then went to the age of star wars and uroni kenkhen(sorry can't spell) and learn the jedi sword style and got one of the sith skills….the force lightening. He was trained by yoda himself but learned the lightening attack on his own. He gain two lightsabers, both orange. Heck he even helped out in the clone wars and survived the jedi killings and helped luke out when the old man died. Later he found out he was luke's descendent. And then got the super sonic sword style in the other world and then left.

"Ok now where DG!?" said an annoyed naruto because was getting tired of these quick trips.

The DG sensed this and said "Well since it has been 2 years since your death in konoha I am sending you to another long time period. After first you will just rest for a little bit then the action will start. There you are the descendent of Sora the keyblade master and kiari…he is always searching for her and his best friend riku. You will help him on his quest and gain some more power. Oh and you will get two keyblades: the ninja's blade and the bijuu 9…trust me you will know what they look like when you get them."

"Right!" said naruto. So with that naruto was sent falling from the sky again but into the ocean this time. When he washed up on shore noticed that he was 8 again and some kids were coming up to him.

"Hey are you ok? Hey Riku, he is just like Kiari." Said a the blown spiky haired kid.

"Jeez Sora, do you need to yell? Yep he just like her…fell from the meteor storm and washed up on the beach…wonder if they are related." said Riku.

"Um ok….the name's Naruto…nice to meet you." he said cheerfully.

From that point on the four brcame good friends and they always talked about going to other worlds but naruto sometimes would talk about Hinata, But everything was calm….for now but naruto always trained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so how do you guys like it so for. I know it was short but I wanted to get here so now we are half way to konoha. For the Kingdom Hearts part I will be basing it off the manga…so it will be a little funny.

Oh should naruto have keyblade forms later?

Naruto: ok that was a weird chapter.

Yeah but me and a lot of people want to get back to konoha soon so oh well.

Sora: yeah you're in my world now…

Well see you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 12**

…

Naruto: Hey! I going to be a keyblade master!

Sora: maybe…

Uh….i got nothing to say….

Riku: the author doesn't own naruto or any of the crossovers…

yeah so on with the show…oh and some people want bleach in the story but I don't know enough of it so no….and should I put sasuke in the Kingdom hearts world….where ansem get Riku and Sasuke, but on accident?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Konoha

It has bee two years since Naruto died in Konoha and the Hiashi and the Hokage were looking in the book again.

"Naruto is bringing back the ancient arts huh? Well it will be interesting to say the least." said the Hokage.

"Yes but those pokemon creatures are strong…I wonder by bring those 6 back will it bring them all back. Anyway those swords are great as well."

somewhere else in konoha…

Hinata was walking in the market place when she felt that weird energy again. "Aw now what….ever time it surges those bad memories come…" Over the two years hinata has grown a little bitter and no one wants to cross her…even her dad.

Everyone was wondering the same thing. That energy has been acting up a lot and every time it went crazy it got worse for everyone.

So the weird energy started surging again but this it did not give anyone those memories, instead it started traveling through out the village like it was in search for something. Finally it got to where hinata was and it went straight through her which knocked her out in a 3 day slumber.

She was later taken back home where Hiashi and the other hyuugas were. Hiashi was pissed that the weird energy could do this, so he told neji to watch over her. He then went to the Hokage's office and they both read the book to see what was going on.

It seemed that naruto was going to the time of Kingdom Hearts. It also said that the author was trying to get naruto and hinata to be closer. So he took hinata into her dreams and now she in the time of Kingdom Hearts.

"I can only hope that naruto helps her." said Hiashi.

"Don't worry he will…I have a feeling naruto will do everything to find out why she is there." said the Hokage warmly.

Little did anyone know until the next day that Sasuke was taken too.

Back with Naruto…. On destiny islands. (they are 14 now.)

"Sora you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." said a voice.

"Huh? Oh it's you kairi." said Sora.

"Yep…oh where is Naruto?"

"Ah the last time I saw him he was snoozing in the water after sword fought." Just than they heard a voice near them.

"AAHHH! Darkness! Get it off! Get it off! Die Darkness!" said Naruto in the water as he slashed around in the air. The other two sweat dropped. Then a rock was thrown and hit Naruto in the face.

"Wake up, will you Naruto?!" said an annoyed voice. They Sora and Kairi turned to see Riku with a scowl on his face. Naruto's head popped up out of the water and looked to see who attacked him.

"Jeez Riku, that hurt!"

"Yeah well, I guess I am the only one who is building the raft huh."

"Rrr, well you didn't have dream wher a weird voice was taking to you and darkness was trying to kill you!!!!" Sora's eyes widened at that.

"Wait! You had the same dream as I did?"

"I guess so…creepy. Anyway lets get that raft done." So they started building the raft again. When it was mostly done Kairi sent Sora and Naruto out to get some other parts for the raft. After that was done Sora and Naruto sword fought for the rest of the day. Naruto never loses, even to Riku so Sora lost everytime but he at least got a little stronger.

Then next day Kairi sent Naruto and Sora all over the island to gather supplies for their trip. Went they were looking the last mushroom they couldn't find it so they went into the secret hide out that they used when they were younger. When they got there Sora found the last mushroom right in front of the drawings of Sora and Kairi's faces.

"Oh yeah…I forgot you guys did that…he he…good times….hey what are you doing?" asked naruto, but he just looked and smiled. Sora was given a that star shaped fruit to Kairi in the picture. "You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, but if you say any thing…."

"Yeah yeah, I'll probably forget about it later anyway…hmm I wonder when I'll see hinata again like you do with Kairi."

"Don't worry you will…once we get on our raft we'll see everything!" said Sora. Naruto just smiled a sad smile. He never told Sora what really happened to him but he will tell him eventually. Then a they heard a creepy voice come out of nowhere.

"_This world has been connected…"_ it said

"Say what?" said a confused naruto.

"Whose there?" said Sora.

"_Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed…"_

"There he is!" said Naruto as he pointed to a dark spot in the cave where a long figure stood.

"Hey who the heck are you!" said Sora.

"_You know not what lies beyond the door…"_

"Rrr, we'll go out and learn what's out there!" they both said.

"_A meaningless effort…one who knows nothing can understand nothing…" _and with that he was gone.

"He's gone!' said a surprised Naruto.

"Yeah…creepy." said Sora.

"What are you two doing in here?" said kairi coming in behind them.

"KAIRI!?" they both said at the same time.

"AH, nothing now lets go!" said a panicky Sora as he led Kairi out of the cave.

"But we still got to get the last mushroom." said Kairi

"Ah….we got it already now lets go!" Naruto as he caught on to what Sora was so panicky about…that and the creepy voice.

When that was done Sora and Naruto went home to pack. (oh, Sora and Naruto live in the same house..kinda like brothers.) They where packing like crazy too.

"Ok, got my float, beach ball, parasol, swim suit, and…." I'll stop right there because who know what else Sora was packing.

"k… I got my kunai, shuriken, exploding notes, summoning scrolls, some other ninja gear, and um….OOO lots of RAMEN!" said naruto as he went crazy about Ramen.

Naruto then looked out side for some reason and saw that the sky was starting to look like it was going rain. "OH CRAP!" he said a jumped out the window.

Sora heard Naruto and was wondering what is going on until he look out side himself and went after Naruto. When they got there they saw Riku's and Kairi's boats at the dock. They took a few steps on to the island and some of those darkness creatures popped up. So they did they only thing they could against those things….they ran. The ran all the way to the small island where Riku usually is and saw him there staring out into the distance.

"Hey Riku is Kairi with you?" asked Sora.

Riku just turned around and had a weird evil look on his face. "The door has opened…" he said as that darkness came up around like it was going to swallow him. "Come with me you guys…don't worry Kairi is coming too." After the two hesitated he said "Don't fear the darkness." So they came running up the Riku to get him away from the darkness but it came up and swallowed them all. Their only thoughts were: _So dark…it's pitch black._ Then a light came from nowhere and saved them. The light turning into blades in their hands and then the light was gone. They looked down and found that they were holding key like blades. Sora's blade was the same as it is in the game but Naruto's looked like a long kunai and rings on the bottom of it and the chain had a shuriken on had the top where the key part was another shuriken.

"What the…" the both said, but they would figure it out later because they could kill the darkness with it. They started walking around again kill the creatures and found a door that they saw in there dreams right in front of the secret hide out. So they went in and found two people just standing there looking at the wooden door.

"Kairi!" said Sora as soon as they got there. Both girls turned around and shocked both of the boys. There next to Kairi stood Hinata!

"HINATA?!?!?!?!" said a very confused Naruto.

"Say what!" daid Sora as he looked at the new girl.

"Sora/Naruto…" the girls said as the door behind them blasted open and flew right at the boys but they disappeared right when they were supposed to hit, and the wind made the boy fly out of the cave.

When they got back up they saw that most of the island was destroyed and only the piece they were standing on was left. Then one of those huge dark creatures popped up and and it was HUGE!

"aw crap…" said Naruto.

"EEK!" said Sora.

The only thing that they could do was fight, so they jumped up and started slashing it. Sure they got it but now it was pissed. So they did the finishing blow and jumped up to the head and they both took a whack at it. They got it but the ground started shaking and rising up into the air soon everything was rising and it was going into the ball of black energy.

"Aw man this not our day!!!!!!" yelled naruto

"I don't wanna die" said Sora as they were both sucked into the great ball on black energy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow that was a lot….but tell me what you think…oh I didn't go into detail about what naruto is wearing cuz I don't know what to put so give me some ideas…I am also going to skip some world in KH cuz they are boring to me and it will go faster so I'll just summarize them k.

Naruto: wow that sucks.

Sora: I hated that the first time…


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 13**

**Time Has Come for the Keyblade Masters**

Naruto: OK NEXT CHAPER!

Sora: Yeah…but do you need to yell?

Naruto: sorry…

K dudes and dudets time for another chapter of my crossover and no I don't own naruto or any of the crossovers…T.T

K, I gues nobody care what Naruto wears in KH…so he will wear and orange shirt with a blue coat thing like sora's and blue shorts. Oh and some blue and orange shoes like Sora wears. There.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they awoke…well Sora woke Naruto up because of some dog that was blownish orange….pluto, but the dog ran off for some reason. So when they got out of the alley that they were in they saw that they where in some town. A sign near by said this place was traverse town.

"Hey let's look around for a little bit." said Naruto.

"Yeah…"

In the square the saw a some lady and she was about talk to her when one of those creatures came and took her heart and she turn into more of those creatures.

"Aw what heck!" said Sora.

"K, that is just wrong!" said Naruto like he was about to throw up.

So they ran to the nearest building and it turned out to be a shop.

"AH…what are those…things doing here?" said Naruto panting.

"I…don't know….but this place is in trouble… like our island." said a panting Sora.

"Welcome…wait you two don't look like costumers…" said a voice, so they turned around to see a middle aged man, with a tooth pick in his teeth. He looked like some engineer of some sort. "If your not costumer then get out!"

Naruto got pissed, so he stormed up to the old man while Sora looked like a chibi character and was running around in circles in a panic, and said "HEY we are just runnig way from some weird dark creatures that stole someone's heart and now they are after US!"

"Aw, dang HEARTLESS!" said the man as he reach under the counter for something and came out with a camera looking thing on a tri-pod. He opened the door and yelled "YOU'RE BAD FOR BUSINESS, YOU CREEPS!" and a huge blast of fire came out of the camera thing and destroyed the darkness. When he turned around the two had their eyes bulging out and there jaws on the ground. "Aaa…you kids aren't from around here are you?" they just shook their heads.

"Hey were not kids! The name is Sora"

"Yeah and I am Naruto…we are from the islands. Oh and WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THING S OUT THERE!" he said after he regain his composer.

"Alright, alright…nice to meet you two. Those are heartless and they eat people's hearts…though I have not seen them in this part of town in a while."

"Hmm..this must be another world where those heartless have destroyed it yet like our world." said Naruto thoughtfully.

"Really sherlock…what gave you that idea!" said Sora as he was bash in the head by Naruto.

"OH LIKE YOU KNEW WHERE WE WERE EIHTER SMART ASS!" said naruto with the anime big head.

"Ow…hey old man have you seen anyone else…like our friends Riku and Kairi…oh and Hinata as well?" asked Sora.

"NO I have not…why don't you look around town yourselves and the name is Cid!" he said through gritted teeth. "Now…GET OUT!"

When they were walking out of the shop they heard another voice. "They will continue to come after you as long as you two continue to wield the keyblades. Sorry but I am going to have ask you to take a little nap." and they were instantly knocked out.

When they woke up they thought they saw Kairi but it turned out to be just Yuffiewho looked like a ninja.

"Hey I think you over did it squall." She said.

"That's Leon…" then a man came out of the shadows and he looked like some biker with a scar on his face. "The keyblade that you both have….that is what the heartless are looking for.

"k…you mean those things out there…" they two boy said at the same time.

"yes…" then leon went into some boring thing like why they were after them and who ansem was and who they were. They finally some knight heartless came and attacked. Leon told them to forget about the small fry and find the boss of them. So they went on a search though town and when they got to district 3 and in the middle of it the heard an explosion and some people came fall from the sky. Naruto side stepped and got out of the way while Sora was crushed underneath some dogman and a duck…

The two looked up and saw a keyblade in Sora's hand and in Naruto's as well. "The KEYS!!"

They were then surround by more heartless and so they attack and destroyed them but an even bigger heartless came in full body armor.

"Aw come on…NO MORE HEARTLESS!" yelled Naruto.

"Looks like we have to fight!" said Sora. So they fought it for a little bit and when it was down to its last breath they did the final blow like they did with the huge one back on the islands.

After the battle the two said at the same time, "You were looking for us?!"

"Yeah.. they too have been searching for the wielders of the keyblade."

"Sweet maybe they can help us find our friends too!" said Sora. The two just whispered some thing each other and then they said "Sure! By the way I am Donald and the dog is Goofy."

"Hey go with them you two…especially if you want to find your friends."

So they instantly became friends and set off on their journey on their gummy ship.

They first went to wonder land where they tried to help Alice but in the end the heartless got her and they sealed the world with their keyblades and went another world. When they got back to traverse town cid told them to take some old book to an old man who lives in the 3rd district. When they got there, it was empty. The walk around in it for awhile until Sora and Naruto saw Kairi and Hinata walking and talking to them about nothing, but it must have been an illusion because when they looked away the two girls were gone.

"Did you just see what I saw?!" asked Naruto.

"I think I did…" said Sora.

"I think you two are going insane if you see invisible people!" said an annoyed Donald.

Then some old man came in and told them that King Mickey sent him and his name was Merlin…he then taught them some magic spells. After they went back out side and saw Riku. Sora was over joyed but he soon just disappeared for no reason. They then went to a world called Agrabah and tried to help aladin help Princess Jasmine get away from some septer guy and I don't remember his name, but turned himself into a genie but the gang beat him down anyway but Jasmine disappeared and so they left that world when they sealed the keyhole there.

They then went to Hercules's place and helped out in the games and beat cloud. Phil dubbed them junior heroes but not real heroes. They then sealed the keyhole there and was about to leave when they saw cloud at the door. He babbled about never losing sight of your light and walked off. Sora looked at Naruto and he saw that Naruto had a troubled look on his face.

"Hey what's up?"

"I felt ever odd right there….ther is something about that cloud guy…hmm maybe I'll find out later lets go…"

So they left that behind and went to the next and that was Tarzan's place, they just help ape man out be getting rid of the hunter and sealing the keyhole there. They then left and went in search for the next world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you go… I am going to skip a few worlds and then end KH 1 and just summarize 2 and the keyblade war. So I can get back to konoha faster…

Naruto: we rock.

Sora: yes we do…


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 14**

**KH End and Summaries Part 2**

Naruto: wow I am getting strong!

Sora: so…strength comes from the heart.

Naruto: o…k

He is right you know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So after the previous worlds they then went to the world of the nightmare before Christmas and met Jack. They help him while having a nice scare. They then went to the whale world and met the wooden puppet….that was really boring but they did find Riku again and he talked about weird stuff and left. Next was some under sea world were the sung and swim danced….oh a fought a huge power hungry um….octopus lady. Then they were taken to Neverland and found Kairi but she was not alone….Hinata was with her and that just confused naruto a lot. They eventually got out of there. Then finally they were at Hollow Bastion where they met Riku again and took Sora's sword but for some reason Naruto's Sword was gone too. They eventually got them back and riku was possessed by Ansem Who made the crazy witch there turn into a huge black dragon with green fire….oh joy. When they got to the final room they saw the two girls just lying there. They also saw Riku again and they fought some more and he turned into Ansem and disappeared for awhile. He left behind two heart keyblades, so the two boys knew what they were supposed to do. The plunged the keyblades in their chest and four hearts came out, their own and kairi and hinata's as well. The two girls woke up and ran to them but the two were gone. Ansem appeared again and tried to get at the two girls but froze for some reason and two figures were seen holding him. It was Riku and Sasuke and they told them to get out of here. So, Donald and Goofy lead them to the lowest level of the dungeon and were ambushed but more heartless. The girls found out that two of the heartless were Naruto and Sora and they turned back to normal after awhile when the girl protected them from the other heartless. So the escaped back to traverse town and dropped off the girl, but not before the girls told them what happen when they were heartless. Naruto was really shocked to say the least. Not only was Hinata here but Sasuke was too and it was all because of some weird energy in konoha. So they went to the final battle with Ansem and won. Then they went to the big doors and tried to close them but couldn't cuz it was so big. So Riku and Sasuke came to help close them and while it was closing the two said "take care of her." After that the worlds were returning again and they saw Kairi and Hinata on some sand. Sora said his little part to kairi while naruto said:

"Don't worry hinata…I will find Sasuke and return to find you no matter what…that is a promise!"

Then both of the girls said "I know you will!" at the same time.

The two had long journey and meet many weird people and some old friends in KH: Chain of memories and KH2. When they got back to the islands the three from konoha were told what had happened by memor…and naturally they were pissed. While they were disappearing Naruto gave sora and the gang a golden shuriken (each world he give that to the people…they will show up again…guess who has them…) and said to the other two:

"Hinata…Sasuke…I will be coming back again…this was now just a dream for you two…remember that. So when I come back make sure it is me…by attacking me hinata with you lavender heart keyblade and your uchicha's daybreak keyblade sasuke….and if I just block you with my ninja keyblade or the bijuu 9 you will know it is me…don't forget me or the promise please." And with that they were all gone.

Konoha…

Hinata and sasuke woke up to find that they were in the hospital. Hiashi and the hokage were reading a really old book and were crying too! So they explained that they knew what was going on and let the two read the book and boy were they shocked at what they found….really.

Back with nartuo

Next GD sent him to the world of yu yu Hakusho were he learned the spirit attacks, got a twilight dragon instead of the darkness dragon on his right arm, and learn the rose whip stuff with that death seed thing…

Then was the world of Inuyasha where Kyuubi unlocked naruto demon, that was dog but since kyuubi was a fox naruto was a half demon fox. He helped inuyasha and the gang get the shikon jewel and learned that he was inuyasha's descendent and kagome's as well so he could use miko powers. That is a deadly combination.

Next was the world of full metal alchemist where he lost his left arm and got a metal arm instead. He was known as the Ninja Alchemist. Help the elric brothers find the philosopher's stone and they got back to normal but Naruto kept his metal arm.

Next he went to some city and meet Danny Phantom and learned that he was naruto descendent as well…that meet he could use ghost powers….he learned all he could from Danny and he be came a great half ghost too.

Finally he was back in the death realm. The DG told him he needed to train with other people but he would have to train here. So Naruto walked around in death and found someone he didn't expect to find…his dad! They got to know each other more and found out that they were mostly the same. He taught Naruto more of the rasengan attack and some other jutsus like the flying thunder god. He also meet his mom and learned that the uzumaki's were kind of like wind elementals…they had full control over any kind of wind. After that they showed him around and he met the first and second hokages and learned some other their powers.

He met a lot of other people in death and learned their powers too. One of them was cloud strife himself. Cloud taught him all he knew and gave naruto his huge multi-sword. Naruto not only mastered the onislashes, but he made his own. Onislash: all way and onislash: final. He also met some of his old friends and learned some more things.

Finally it was time to come back.

"Hey GD, what am I supposed to now?!" said Naruto

"It is time for you to return but first you must regain all of your power that you have gotten."

"HUH?! Are you telling me that I have to go back to those time periods AGAIN!"

"NO! What do you think I was doing each time you came back here?"

"Um…honestly…I though you just sealed them up so I couldn't use them in other time periods."

"Nope, I took them out of you…now get ready to go back because once you get all the power you will be alive again…oh a good luck my friend." said the DG.

"Aw I am gonna miss you partner." said Memor with a cowboy accent and it reall annoyed the GD and Naruto but they just ignored it.

"IT IS TIME!" yelled the GD really loud for everyone to hear. Soon people were coming out of nowhere…they were all most the people Naruto had met and a lot of other dead people. The suddenly 12 Narutos appeared…one for each world he went to…that includes death. They all looked completely different from each other They all just rushed Naruto and in a blinding flash they were GONE!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So tell me what you think. NEXT CHAPTER HE IS COMING BACK! The Return.

I bet you are all so happy….

Naruto: YES! I going back.

4th Hokage: aw and I wanted to spend more time with you eating ramen.

Naruto: oh…

Well next time is: The return. Can't wait…it will be all dramatic…he he he…


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter** **15**

**The Return**

Naruto: finally I am coming back.

Memor: I'll miss you dude.

Naruto: How could you miss me, you were never around!?

Memor: good point

Hey I don't own Naruto or any of the crossovers ok!

Sory for the long wait but I had a lot of school crap to deal with: like reports and homework…that and I got accepted into college…who ra….

So hey what is up everyone. There are some things I forgot to say last time. While in death naruto created a new fighting style by combining the fighting styles he has learn to make the dragon style. He also combined the bloodline limits to make the dragon eyes…

Um if any one cares I go to a school called Leo. The name is Josh Eddy a.k.a Birdman, scissors, fast eddy, or J. Eddy. Don't ask why…

Ok back to story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Konoha…

It has been 3 years exactly since naruto died. Sasuke has become more open with people and has many fangirls…what else is new. He is also one of the strongest in the academy.

The other strongest is Hinata. She has opened up too. She is always trying to find a way to help her clan with the seals. She is respected for that and no one gets in her way…not even the council because they are afraid of her. Also neji has just like the anime with the fate stick up his ass but that is about to change cuz his good friend naruto is coming back.

It was early in the morning and the ninja of the village were already for the days upcoming events but they had no idea what was coming. Suddenly all the weird energy through out the village started going crazy and was traveling to a certain spot. Everyone in the academy was wondering what was going on but Iruka said to stay here and they would wait and find out. Meanwhile the hokage and Hiashi were just sitting in their seats when they read the last part in the book and suddenly looked up toward the energy and were smiling…they knew what was going on but they would let things unfold for now.

So every ninja there was following the energy and it was all going to one place…that place was were naruto died…that exact spot. They had no idea what was going on but they were going to find out the hard way. Soon they all heard music all over the village and it was loud!

Cue: Faint by linkin park (sorry can't spell) or a hero's return in the anime…

Suddenly all of the energy form a huge sphere and then exploded outward, knocking everyone close enough back a few feet. When they got up they saw in the place of the energy was a young man in black leather biker clothes and a helmet, standing next to a huge black motorcycle. (it is cloud's motorcycle) The boy quickly got on the bike and speed off leave some confused and shocked shinobi. Quickly they gathered their wits and went off in the direction of the biker and called in some more ninja. They finally got to him and so they thought he was and enemy and attacked him. So every ninja form every direction threw shuriken and kunai and did a jutsu to make 1000s of flying steel on the boy. Though they could not see it the boy was smirking as he lifted the bike on its back wheel and slow kept going that way. When the boy and the ground where inches any from the ground he quickly formed a rasengan as he hit the ground and he made new attack to deflect the flying death trap. **"MOTOCYCLONE!" **Everyone heard as the boy and the bike started spinning rapidly and kicked up a huge black cyclone that could be seen through out konoha. As expected the flying death trap was dissipated and only shards of the weapons remained and the boy sped off again. It left all those ninja in a daze wondering how strong this guy is.

Team Gai caught wind of the new guy and decided to challenge the guy. So they got in the path of the bike and the boy saw them to he did a few hand seals, slammed them on his bike, and yelled **"Ancient Sealing!" ** The bike slowly disappeared and went up the boy's left sleeve to make a bike tattoo on the fake skin there, but the music was still playing Tenten was the first to attack and she threw a hell of a lot of weapons on the boy. The boy just smirked again and clapped his hands together and his outfit changed into naruto's alchemy uniform with the hood up. He then slammed his hands to the ground to from huge spikes that came from the ground and shielded the boy. Then the spikes turned into a huge hand and flicked her away into a building and she was out.

Next were Lee and Gai. The started attack the boy full force with taijutsu. The boy just smirked and went into his dragon style taijutsu with his eyes active, but no one could see them. He blocked all of the strikes that were thrown at him and after awhile he had enough, so he punched both men so hard they went threw a building too.

Finally was Neji. Neji tried using his special taijutsu and was failing badly. Finally he had enough and used the 64 palm strike but something was wrong, he wasn't even toughing the boy. His attacks were just going threw him and not doing anything.

"You can't touch me neji…now it is your turn." said the boy.

"How…how do you know me?"

"Oh come on…I am saddened you don't remember me. Oh well…**Divine ancient dragon strike: 128 palms!**" yelled the boy as the ancient energy appear around his hand started striking Neji senseless. As soon he was down Neji spat out "Y-you…how c-can you d-do that…I can't sense any hyuuga in you….?"

Before the boy could answer Neji, the ninja that were left behind all caught up and were about to attack when two every loud voices yelled stop. It was the Hokage and Hiashi! "The boy has fought very well and I am not surprised one bit by your power" the Hokage paused for dramatic affect "Naruto." At that every ninja backed up thinking the boy had come back from the dead for revenge. Also neji widened his eyes and also found that he could move.

"N-naruto!?" he said the boy.

The boy just smirked and lifted his hood to reveal the face of naruto…whisker marks and all but with more hair. "Yep…and you need to lighten up man." Neji just laughed and hugged his old friend. The others on his team finally woke up and found that they were just sitting next to a building. "He he he well you three like me fake out genjutsu?" They all looked each other and paled. They thought they were seeing a ghost…the boy who died infront of their eyes is back!

Neji then asked "How are you alive?! We all saw you die…and it wasn't pretty.

"Well the Death God gave me another chance but I had to train with all of my ancestors…take a look at the book that the Hokage and Hiashi have…that should answer a lot. Oh! Hey old man, I need to get back to the academy so I can be a genin!"

"Ahh...right here take this with you." The old man said handing naruto the paper.

"Hey naruto! When you get home we are having a party so be ready!" yelled Hiashi as naruto was already on his way.

On top of the hokage tower a long black cloaked figure stood there. He narrowed he glowing red eyes and said "So the boy is back...he he he and so it begins." He disappear into dark fire laughing up a strom like a maniac.

Back in the academy Iruka was teaching his students when a chuunin appear whispered in his ear and disappeared leaving a pale teacher. "Well class looks like an old student in coming to join us today." Most of the students were very confused as to what he was saying but two of them perked up and nodded at each other knowing who it was.

Soon they heard foot steps and in came a boy about the same height as them, with a weird looking coat on and he had the hood up. "Hello I guess you are him then?"

"Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he said as he lifted the hood off of himself, making everyone but the two gasping at what they saw. Hinata and Sasuke got their keyblades out and jumped up out of their seats and went to strike Naruto. Sasuke with his Uchiha's Daybreak and Hinata with her Lavender Heart. Naruto saw this in the corner of his eye and smirked thinking _so they remembered._ He got of his keyblades out (The ninja blade and the bjiu 9) and blocked their attack just in time. They let their blades disappear and hinata quickly hugged naruto, crying into his chest. While Sasuke just patted his shoulder, smiling. "It is ok Hinata, I'm here to stay." Said naruto softly as he stroked her hair all the while everyone else were just confused and very shocked at what they just saw. "Well I guess I have some explaining to do."

Somewhere in the sound village…

The dark figure appeared right in front of Orochimaru at his desk. The snake widened his eyes and then smirked before saying "So…what do I own the honor to your visit…Lord Draken.

"It is time….plan will work and the world will fall into darkness…" he said in a very creepy voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So tell me what you think. Tell me if you like the plot at all. Naruto will learn why he has the powers of the ancients and boy will he be strong.

Naruto: YES I AM BACK.

Hinata: oh naruto….


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 16**

**Evil's plans…and the rookie of the year.**

Orochimaru sighed and said, "I don't know your plan so I have no idea what you are going to do."

"Ah yes I forgot to tell you…my bad. Ok, you know that I have lived for thousands of years and I have seen light always beat darkness. Now it is time for light to fall because I have made a plan over the years and it will work. My plan for the first part is to make my own village called the hidden village of death… Yes and you are going to be my ally. Do not worry we will still attack konoha for revenge. I will just send a team there to help. Second, I have found out that you are the descendent of a very powerful and evil person call Sephiroth. I will unlock those genes so you call turn into him when ever you want be when he dies you will not…that is your bloodline limit. Third, these two books are important." He paused handing the snake the books. "One has that boy in it many times…it is his history in death but I don't think he can use all of his power because each time he goes to another time he loses them. Read that book thoroughly because the other book is a resurrection book and I want those villains, they will make up some of my village. Have it read in a few days because that is when we are starting. There is one thing…even though we are in different villages you are my right hand man because you are the strongest I could find with that bloodline limit. I am also not done with my plan there. Now let's unlock it…," said Draken with a smile even though no one could see it as he pulled out a long needle like thing. The screams of Orochimaru were heard all over sound.

Back in Konoha…

"Well hope you guys understood all that." said Naruto as he finished his story in death to the class who looked shocked and awed still. The nodded their heads and naruto sat down next to Hinata and Sasuke.

"Ok now that we are done with that we can start the genin exam now." said Iruka as he passed out the tests to everyone. Soon after they were done with the tests they went to go eat. The trio sat under a tree while they ate until they heard a bunch of girl yell sasuke's name and he quickly ran away.

"Hey hinata…does that happen a lot?"

"Yes…but now I have company when that happens." she said as she laid her head on his shoulder and he just smiled.

When they got back to class Iruka said there is a tie for rookie of the year and it was between Sasuke and Naruto. So, Iruka said that they would have a battle to see who it was.

They all when outside to watch the battle, heck even the ninja and villagers heard about it and were there. The villagers cheered for the "last Uchiha" while everyone else cheered for Naruto.

"Hey ready to lose Naruto!?"

"Nope I don't lose….and I thought you read the book…I have all my powers." At this Sasuke gulped but was ready for anything. So when Naruto wasn't going to make a move he did. He charged at the blond with kunai drawn. When he was at naruto he slashed only to find that it was just an after image. Naruto appeared behind him and threw sasuke in the air and shot an energy blast at him and sasuke fell to the ground, smoking.

"Winner is Naruto!" yelled Iruka as all the ninja cheered.

Naruto walked up to sasuke and did a jutsu that healed sasuke. "Hey you ok dude?"

"Yeah, just one thing….what the hell was that?!"

"Oh…it was just a kai blast….you see I can use many energies."

"Great…you ready need to teach me that….anyway let's get hinata and go celebrate."

"Oh yeah…I need ramen, I haven't had that in a long time."

"Whatever…" said Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto! Wait up!" said a voice and when they turned around it was neji.

"Hey Neji…what is up?"

"you mind if I join you?

"No not at all."

"oh…I have been meaning to ask you….how did you create the Moto Cyclone???"

"Ah…I just the combined the rasengan with the Kaiten and the motorcycle together…it is one of my original attacks."

"ok then."

Back with Orochimaru…the next day

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Damn that hurt. So is it finished?" said the snake as he clutch his body in pain because had been stabbed by that needle about a million just to get his bloodline working.

"Yes…do not turn into him yet…wait until the chuunin exams. Now for the rest of my plan. One of the people that you bring back with go to the chuunin exams and fight naruto to test him. Then over the years I will send the rest out to test him some more."

"What is so great about this boy!" screech the snake.

"He has the most ancient of bloodline limits…that star power is proof of it…he holds the star of light in him while I hold the darkness star…he is the descendent of my brother…this is all a way to drive that old fool out of the boy and when I kill him darkness will finally be able to rule! AH…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ok then…" _this guy is more phycho then me!_

"I will be back and I expect you to have read both books…so be ready my friend…" said Draken as he disappeared into black ooze.

"Aw man what did I get my self into….oh well I couldn't have refused anyway…"

Back with Naruto…same day.

BEEP BEEP CRACK!

"Aw man what a night. Hyuugas' sure do know to throw a party!" said Naruto as he got out of bed…well he tried anyway…hinata had him in a tight embrace. So naruto did the only thing he could think of. So with an evil smirk on he started tickling her. That instantly woke her up and she was laughing up a storm. "Morning Hinata."

"ha ha ha ha m morning Naruto!" she said as she started kissing him full force. When she stopped they got ready and went to school.

When they got there Iruka wasn't even there…yet. A few minutes after the 2 got in he showed up. "Ok class it is time for me to announce the teams." So started to announce them and finally go to the rookie 9. "team 7…Sasuke Uchiha….Naruto Uzumaki…and Hinata Hyuuga and your jonin is Kakashi." At that all the girls where complain that they didn't get to be with the Uchiha. "Ok if we are done then let move on…jeez. Team 8 is Ino Y…Shikamaru Nara…and Choji A and you jonin is Asuma. K team 9 is still out there so team ten is Sakura H…Kiba…and Shino your jonin is Keruni(sorry can't spell)."

"well they should be here soon….or maybe not…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like it…didn't have much time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 17**

**Genin days **

Naruto: woo whoo! Teams!

Kakashi: I'll be late.

Naruto: what else is new.

Sakura: no kidding…

Sasuke: ….whatever….

Don't worry I have something planning for him.

Kakashi: I am scared.

Oh you should be AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (looks at him with evil eyes and the evil scroll.)

Kakashi: what the…what is that?!

Your about to find out. ( opens scroll.)

Kakashi: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Okay dudes I hope you liked the story so far…this is one crazy story right!? Well here is another one that will be coming soon.** I AM FURY!** If anyone wants me to tell about it I will it is the next story that I might make. Oh I just want to know does anyone think I should make this into a harem, since you want haku to live should I make him a girl and he be in the harem….give me some help here also I want ppl in the harem that are barly ever used. Oh like that fish girl…..what was her name again….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So every team left but one was still there…it was naruto's and they were on edge. Where the HELL was there teacher.

With kakashi

He was walking down the road to meet his team when he passed the book store. He read the sign and it said The icha icha paradise books: 5 new vols. Limited time offer!

"HOLY COW! SCREW MY TEAM I AM GETTING IN LINE!" after about 2 hours he was finally out. "ok…I'll drop this stuff at my house, go eat then meet my team and see if they are still there….I hope not…"

An hour later with the team…

Naruto was fuming, what kind of a teacher was this late! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH 3 $# Hours!!!! That is it! Lets see if he could survive this!" he then started setting up traps all over the place were he could enter. All over the place torture epuipment, weapons of all kinds, and an evil scroll that said I'll love you to death! The other two just sweet dropped at this…sure they were pissed too but this was crazy man! Even the hokage was watching and he only thought one thing _Oh man kakashi you are finally going to get it…I wonder what is in that scroll…hmmm._

As soon as the one eyed fool walked into the room things went to hell. The kunai started to fling at him and then many other torture things sprang up. Then one of the kunai hit kakashi in the back and that all time for the other things to start hitting him. That one kunai had a paralyzing tag on it and its job by really giving the fool a shock.

He was then trapped in a lot of barbed wire and just hung there bleeding. Then everything disappeared and the evil scroll came to life. Out of it came barney and his friends and the tellatubies and many other kiddie show freaks came and started doing the worst things to him…use your imagination…hahahahaha. Then in an instant it was all gone and kakashi was on the floor laying in the fetal position saying things like "no more mommy" and "make it stop!"

Naruto and the others, even the hokage seeing things through the crystal ball, were laughing up a storm. "ah hahahahaha! I can't believe he fell for that! The first part was only a genjutsu too…hahahahahahah!

Kakashi slowly got up and was shaking all over. "O-o-ok m-my f-first impression of y-you 3 is that I h-hate you! Meet m-me on the r-roof" he then disappeared. So they went to the roof like he said and when they got there they started the intros. "you first." He said to hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like naruto, my friends, flower pressing and helping my clan. Dislikes are people who put other people down. My dream is to…" she just glanced at naruto with a big blush on her face and then turned back to the teacher "…and I want to help my clan be strong and get rid of those caged bird seals!"

_Hmm very determined…but I can't see what is so great about the fox boy…well all the hyuugas like so whatever… _thought kakashi he then pointed to naruto.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like hinata, ramen, training, life, and my friends. I dislike…well the same as hinata. My dream is to marry hinata, become hokage, bring back the old powers, and help sasuke with killing his bro." at this sauske just stared at naruto and naruto said "What? You think I forgot about that in death? NO! I will help you no matter what…besides the death god wants to see him."

_Hmm…scary…anyway I wonder what he can do…_ he then pointed to sasuke.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like my friends for keeping me sane and a few other things. I dislike what hinata and naruto dislike and many other things. My dream has already been said…along with reviving my clan…."

_Sasuke is the only one I like…but whatever…_ "ok meet me at training ground 13 tomarrow…tomarrow will be the real test to see if you can make it as a ninja….oh and don't eat.

The next day…

The trio were at the grounds before there sensei and they where now talking to each other. "hey guys…I have something for you guys…"

"What is it naruto?" asked hinata.

"like what…" replied sasuke.

"Pokemon…"

"Poke-what?!" they both cried.

"Pokemon…they are really old creatures that aren't around any more. I got six of them and I am giving 2 to you both." He then took out 4 small white and red balls. Then he handed them to his friends.

"So what are we supposed to do with?" asked sasuke.

"Well they are like summon ceatures that you carry around with you. Here let me show how…" he then took out his own pokeballs out, pressed the little button on it, and then threw them in the air. As soon as the pokemon were in full view, a small pulse hit the ground like it did when Naruto used the old powers. What they saw were a bluish snake thing and a six tailed fox._ Hmm dratini must have evoled…dragonair…I think is what it is now._ "Let me introduce you to dragoniar and vulpix." Hinata went straight up to the fox and started hugging it and it was enjoying the attention. Naruto just smiled and said "now you two try it." So they did. Hinata did it first. She got an egg looking thing and a tan and brown fox. "Well Hinata, you got a togepi and an eevee. The eevee can talk…musch like my vulpix. So he will tell you about certain things later. Okay Sasuke, your turn." Sasuke nodded and opened his pokeballs and he got a huge rock snake and red dino looking creature with fire on its tail. "Ok you got an Onix and a charmander. I will tell you two that pokemon can evolve. My vulpix can turn into a nine tails, my dragonair has already evolved but it was one more evolution…dragonite! Some have 2 or 3 evolutions while some have none. Hinata…eevee is very special because it has many evolutions…7 to be exact…well the help of a special stone."

"stone?"

"Yeah, since you are a water person take this water stone." He then tossed the stone over to her and she looked very confused on what to do with it. "give it to eevee. Then he will be a vaporion."

"Um ok…" she then gave it to her pokemon and watched it turn white for a second and then it looked like a foxfish thing, but she thought it was cute.

"Also take this." He tossed her a golden stone. "That is an all stone, once you give eevee that he can turn into any of his evolutions." So she gave it to eevee. "Hey take this for togepi for later." He tossed her a shiny stone. "Eevee will tell you later." He then turned to Sasuke.

"Ok…you have a special pokemon too…your onix." He then tossed Sasuke an item called metal coat. "Use that later when onix is ready…it will make onix evolve into a steelix."

"Nice. Thanks."

"Ok I know what this test is about…I heard from some book I read. It is about teamwork…so when the test starts we will split up and attack him one at a time and then later we will regroup and surprise him with our teamwork….oh and put your pokemon away for now until we team up." They just nodded and naruto put his right hand in the middle of them and they followed there after and then when their hands were in the middle naruto put his left hand on top. He was about to say something when their hands started to glow and it blew them backwards. He look at he left hand saw the triforce glowing brightly and then he looked at the other and he saw their left hands glowing as well.

"No way…" said Naruto.

"What was that!" yelled Sasuke.

"Ow my head…what a blast…" said Hinata.

"Well the only thing I can think of is that you two got the triforce as well." He saw the confused looks on there faces and so he looked there hands and said "Well I have the triforce of courage, hinata has the triforce of wisdom, and sasuke has the triforce of power." After some more explanation they just sat there and slept for another 2 hours.

2 hours later.

Kakashi appeared and saw that they were sleeping so he took out a bike horn that said "squeeze gently." (the one from the mask!) So he did it and the area behind them blew away.

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI!" yelled naruto.

"I couldn't resist…are you 3 ready for the true test."

"YES!" they all yelled. He then explained the rules.

"So you understand?" they nodded their heads. "Ok…begin!" they went off in different directions except for naruto he stayed.

He started charging an attack up. "KAME…"

"What are you doing naruto?"

"HAME…"

"What the…that can't be chakra!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" the beam of energy went straight for kakashi…but at the last minute he dodged the attack.

"AW WHAT THE HELL!!"

"well you said come at you to kill…"naruto deadpanned. He then disappeared and waited for the others to attack. When sasuke's head was in the ground and hinata was frozen naruto went to help them out. "So you two ready…"

"yeah pay back time."

"YEAH NO ONE FREEZES ME!

So the attack begun. Hinata was the first to attack. She distracted him while naruto flew in from above with energy ball after energy ball thrown at kakashi. Sasuke came up from behind and torched kakashi's back. (if you thought some else was going happen ur wrong…u sick minds.) Naruto then swooped in and grabbed the balls and gave them the his friends.

Kakashi just stood there surprised about what happened. They had out smarted him! That was just wrong! "Fine….you all pass. Meet me at the bridge tomorrow." So for then next few weeks the trained and went of missions that sucked. Then they got the c ranked mission and the old bridge builder was annoying, but they had to deal with him until they got to his home. Oh look a puddle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K I am done with this chapter. Sorry about being so late…I have to work during school. Mostly because we had our first snow of the year. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

A few questions….should sasuke go with the snake freak, should haku be a girl and go out with sasuke or what, I needed ideas! Also you think naruto should work for super saiyin 5 again or what? I have some other stories to that I what to make **Da pirate ninja **and **Rockstar ninja**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter ****18**

**What was it….oh yeah OMNISLASH!**

Hey guys….sorry I am late but I lost on the road of life and too mush Christmas stuff.

Oh and MY SCHOOL BLOCK THIS SITE ALL OF A SUDDEN…so the updates will be slow…

So enjoy.

Naruto: when are u going to do the other naruto stories?

Not sure.

Naruto: hurry up with this one then!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While they were walking to the wave country, naruto saw a puddle and it had not rained in weeks! So he just kept on walking waiting for an attack. Eventually the two hidden nins finally came out and "killed" kakashi. Naruto took this opportunity to group with the others and they did a combined attack.

"**Courage!"**

"**Wisdom!"**

"**Power!"**

"**TRI-FORCE BLAST!!!!!"** The tri-force appeared before them and shot a huge ray of energy at one of the demon brothers and he was totally obliterated.

The other demon brother was shaking in fear of that last attack….i mean these were only genin! Then Naruto walked toward him and yelled "**DODON RAY!"** The beam shot right through the enemy's chest and he was down. So after they got rid of the demon brothers and they started to question the bridge builder and he said he was under attack from Gato and he was stopping him from making a bridge. They then heard what it was like in wave so they decided to help. They traveled some more and crossed a lake and when they got to the other side Naruto sensed something coming and yelled for everyone to get down and a huge sword flew over them and embedded itself into a tree. A man came from nowhere and landed on the blade.

"Pretty impressive kid you got there, but it won't help you. So just hand over the old man and you can go."

"I think not….hey kakashi, you think I could fight this guy in sword combat?" said naruto.

"Uh…sure just don't get yourself killed and if thing get too bad I am pulling you out." said Kakashi. With that, Naruto pulled a huge sword out of nowhere. It was Cloud's sword from the movie but it had wrappings around it.

"Hmm…nice sword kid….when your dead I'll take it."

"You can't kill me! I have already died once….and this sword is from the past."

"O…K" And with that naruto pulled the wrappings off the sword revealing the sword of legend and freaking out zabuza. They began to dual at a speed that was a master swordsman's speed. After awhile naruto was getting tired of this and split the sword in two. Now Zabuza had to block two swords coming at him and it was hard because the kid was good.

"How can you be this good?"

"Well in death I trained a lot with some dead people and I got good. Now I am getting tired of this battle. Time to finish this! **OMNISLASH!!!!**" The sword glowed blightly as it slashed Zabuza. It was at that moment that some senbon needles hit the mist ninja's neck and he was out cold. A masked hunter nin then appeared.

"I thank you for distracting him for me…now I will get rid of him." The nin just disappeared with the body.

"Well that was weird." said sasuke. They all agreed to this and then headed off to Tazuna's house. When they got there they were greet with the site of Inari who said that they were just going to die and he left. They then went inside for the night.

The next day kakashi said that zabuza was still alive because the hunter nin didn't dispose of the body right then and there. So then he trained them in tree walking and they got that down fast. The next thing he taught them was water walking and it took them two days to master. After that they just did their own thing.

Naruto worked on his ultimate sword attack called **Omnislash: final strike**. He also worked on attack that was better then the **resengan** called **Shekra **(yes the name of a roller coaster) but he was not getting anything done.

Hinata was trying to make her own hyuuga style. (combining her protection style with the regular style.) She was actually doing good and using that style, she used it for a sword style. Naruto even taught her how to do the special beam cannon attack.

Sasuke was working on the uchiha style of fighting and working in a sword as well. He had gotten his sharigan activated thanks to naruto and he now had his second toma while naruto had his mastered. Naruto had also taught him the galic gun attack because he found out that sasuke was vegeta's descendent! (Fusion attack later) They all also trained with their pokemon so they will be able to use them for later. Hinata learned that with the all stone eevee can turn into all of its forms. Sasuke got his charmander to evolve into charmeleon and naruto got his dragonair to finally evolve into a dragonite.

One day naruto trained too much and fell asleep on the forest floor. He was then woken up by someone shaking up. "Wha….who are you miss?"

"I am haku…and the better question is what are you doing sleeping on the floor. You'll get sick." said the girl.

"I am training to become the best ninja in the world and become hokage of my village so I can protect everyone!"

The girl just smiled before saying "That's good. Do you have someone precious to you?"

"Yes…my family...I'd die again for them."

"That is good because if you are fight for someone precious to you, that is when you truly become strong and can do anything. Remember that."

"Right." Naruto said as he watched to girl walk off into the forest. _She is as cute as hinata…_

So it was pretty much a good week for them and now they were just helping out on the bridge. Then the mist rolled in and the workers were dying left from right. They quickly got to tazuna before zabuza did. He arrived with the masked ninja and the masked nin started attacking sasuke and naruto while hinata and kakashi stayed behind to protect the bridge builder. Kahashi and zabuza started to attack each other.

"You know kakashi, your boys won't stand a chance against haku. He is too strong for them. I have made him into the ultimate fighting tool!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "No, they will win especially naruto…he has powers that no one can match. I don't even know the extent of his powers and Sasuke is the last uchiha!"

"I doubt that…the boy is strong, I'll admit that, but he won't win.

Naruto's fight…

Naruto and sasuke were not doing so well. The senbons were coming fast and sasuke was getting stuck with a lot of them and naruto only got a few. After 30 minutes of this they tried using justsus and it still wasn't working. Haku got tired of this and threw some senbon at sasuke "killing" him.

At see his friend die naruto was sent into a blinding rage. "you should not have done!** Because now I am going TO KILL YOU!** **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** he yelled as he went SS. The power was strong zabuza and kakashi felt it. He started plumling haku into the ground and when the mask broke naruto froze.

"Please just kill me…I am no use to zabuza now."

"What are you saying…you are no one's tool! I heard what it waslike in the mist for people with bloodlines but that is no reason to die… you can come with me to konoha…you'll be excepted there!"

"I don't know…" said haku as he looked down. They then heard a lot of birds chirping and saw kakashi was going to kill zabuza with a chidori. Haku tried to get there but was to late. After that they heard laughing from gato. He said his thanks for killing the mist nin so he did not have to do it himself. Naruto and Haku got pissed at that and kill gato and his men. Hake then agreed to got with naruto and the rest to konoha to become a leaf ninja…right after the finished the bridge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K I hope you liked it…I rush the end because I am sick of holding this chapter.

I'll work as fast as I can for the other chapters. the next on is where they meet the sand nins, the rock nins, the clound nins and the death nins…yes it is the chuunin exams…

Since sasuke is going to hace the chidori and naruto has the resengan….what should hinata have…oh and who should haku be with….naruto or sasuke.

Haku will have zabuza's sword. The Great Ice Blade.

Oh and a new story in out called I AM FURY….one of mine plz review!

Peace out!

Naruto" took u long enough!

Shut up…

Gohan: Naruto went super saiyin!


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 19**

**Heirs to the Demons**

Okay I hope u guys still like my story even though my grammar SUCKS. Any way I see that some people want hake and sasuke together and I will do that. Also I am still debating on whether sasuke goes with the snake freak.

Snake: Oh kabuto! Please get my Michael Jackson CDs out.

Kabuto: _oh no! Not that torture again!_ Y-yes sir.

Music plays…Snake: Oh it's the thriller.

Everyone is dieing at the sight of the snake singing and dancing to the black gone white guy.

Michael: the author does not own naruto or the crossovers…Oh yeah you go orochimaru!

K I am stopping this now before this goes gay….on with the show.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the gang were back in konoha and they finally got haku as a Konoha ninja and a chuunin at that! After that sasuke volunteered to show her around the village but she said she just wants to stay with the group for now. So they all walked for a little while until they saw sakura and a small boy yelling at each other.

"Hey Sakura what's up?" said naruto as they approached the two.

"Oh hey naruto…this kid is just being annoying…hey who is the new girl?" she said with a little hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She is a friend we pick up in wave and now she is a chuunin here. Her name is Haku. Uh what is your name kid?"

"The name is Konohamaru…you wanna play ninja with me?" he said to naruto.

"Ha! A ninja playing ninja that is the dumbest thing I have heard!" laughed Sakura.

"Hey boss is the pink haired banshee your girlfriend or something cause she is just annoying as well!"

"No konohamaru, she is not. Hinata is and you might want to start running." Naruto said as he saw sakura start crack her knuckles. So they all ran just to get away from sakura's rage and ran into some sand ninja. Well the kid ran into the guy who likes to play with dolls.

"Hey that hurt kid now I am going to pound your face in!" he said.

"Kankuro just stop it, we don't need any trouble." said the girl next to him. (I am not describe them…most ppl already know what they look like.)

"Aw come on temari, gaara is not here yet and I just want to have a little fun is all."

"Whatever but I am not getting into this."

"Oi, just leave the kid alone…we were just messing around." said naruto and sasuke. Temari just looked at them and thought _Hmm local hotties!_

"Make me you idiot!" doll boy yelled to naruto.

"I would but I don't think raccoon boy up in the tree would like a fight right now." Everyone looked up in tree and was all surprised to see someone up there. Gaara had his eyes very wide and disappeared into sand and then reappeared right in front of naruto. Naruto just smirked and said "The fox greets the raccoon." That made all the sand ninja's eyes widen with shock.

"Y-you know?!" stuttered an off guard gaara.

"Well from one demon vessel to another it pretty easy to know who is who" said naruto who then turned his to the right a little to see a rock team and a cloud team just stating at him. "Well well, it seems that the cat and lion are here as well." He said shocking everyone more. "The Fox greets the cat and lion as well."

The two new teams just stood there for a little while before the girl from cloud spoke up. "So there really are others like us. Name is Yugito Nii."

The rock guy stepped up and said "well whatever…Jericho Rosu is the name…"

"Good…hey at 12 meet me at the ramen stand…there are some things that I want to help you three with…especially you gaara." They all just nodded their heads and left.

"Well that was unexpected." said sasuke. So for the rest of the time they showed haku around the village and they parted at the Hokage Mountain and sasuke took haku home while Naruto took Hinata home and went to the ramen stand for lunch and to meet the other demon vessels. He was eating his 10th bowl of ramen when they finally came.

"So you came…" said naruto.

"Yeah…so what is it that you wanted to talk to us about." said Yugito.

"Well it is about your demons…Kyuubi left me something to do when I eventually met you 3. You see, kyuubi died when I died the first time but when I came back to life he made me his heir and t..."

"Wait! You are already dead and kyuubi as well." said the usually calm Jericho who panicking.

"Well it is a long story." Naruto said as he made a few books appear out of thin air. "Read theses later and you will know what happened. Anyway Kyuubi told me to make you guys the heirs to your demons. So put your hands on mine and we will enter the mindscape…oh and gaara I think I have an idea as to why the shukaku is making you insane."

"What is it?" Gaara asked in his usual monotone.

"Well whatever is tainting the demon is slowly tainting you…don't worry we will fix that in the mindscape…now let's go!" he said as he put his left metal arm out. They all put their hand in and then naruto put his right arm in and triforce glowed for a moment until they were in the mindscape but their bodies looked like statues.

They all looked around to see that they were on raised platform that were glowing. They saw that there were 5 empty platforms as well. There also was a bigger platform in the middle with the triforce symbol on it where naruto was standing. The walls around them were green and looked like they were running down like a waterfall. (The sage room from the legend of Zelda: ocarina of time.) This place use to be used by the sages of Hyrule…ancient land that has fused itself with the elementary countries. "The sages gave it to me in death…they did not need it anymore and they saw that the new demons lords would need it so they gave it to me…whenever we need to meet I will call you or you can get here buy yourself through your mind. So, I will start with you gaara…first let's get rid of that nasty taint." He said as he took out the master sword. It started glowing and naruto stabbed gaara's seal. To say gaara was shock was an understatement. His sand did not even protect him from the sword. Another thing was that the sword did not even hurt him.

"What the…" he said.

Naruto then took out the blade…but it was not alone. A transparent looking priest was on the blade constantly yelling out things like "Everyone must die" and "Kill Kill KILL ALL" so naruto was really getting tired of this and said "**Holy Destroyer!**" And with that priest screamed his head off in pain until he was gone.

They all turned to gaara and he looked like he was going to cry. "Thank you naruto…me and shukaku are very happy…I can sleep now! Oh and for some reason shukaku is a major pervert! He keeps talking about sexual things that even Jiraiya would have a nose bleed about." Naruto then did a few hand seals and yelled out "**Heir Maker Jutsu**." Gaara rose into the air for a moment and sand was surrounding him. When it was done Gaara landed on his feet and had a sand colored cloak on with some raccoon ears in place of his old ones and had the shukaku eyes on but he went back to the old ones.. Under his cloak in a raccoon tail.

"Oh wow! Tear thinks this is a really good idea! Let's get this on!" yelled Yugito. She was next anyway and when naruto did the jutsu she was surrounded in a dome of purple fire. When that was done she had purple strikes in her hair, purple cat eyes, and two purple tales. She hid her tails behind her new clothes. She had a purple shirt on and long baggy pants and they both had flames tracing the edges.

Finally was Jericho. He just stood there waiting for his turn. His red hair was over his eyes and it looked like he was asleep. Then naruto did the jutsu on him and he was surrounded by the earth. When that was done, Jericho looked completely different as well. He wore a sleeveless gold vest, brown baggy pants, his hair was like a lion's now but had blond strikes in it and he was a lot more muscular. His eyes were now gold and he had 7 red tails with gold tips that he hid.

"Now that that is done I will ask you that if you see any other demon vessels send them to this room and I will know because I have a connection to this room. Now let's get out of here." So with that there was a flash and they were back in their bodies looking like they did in the room. The old man from the ramen stand just stared at them before going back to his work muttering under breath "crazy kids with demons in them." After that they were about to leave when a new team came to them. They had their faces and bodies covered in pure black ninja clothes. They bumped right into Naruto. They leader, or what they thought was the leader because they all looked the same, said "Hey watch it scum! We are from the all powerful hidden village of death!"

That voice sounded was to familiar to naruto…The purple freak, freiza!

"Oh, what is so great about it…no one has ever heard of it 'til now. That and you guys don't look that strong." said naruto.

"He he he…oh you'll see how strong we are… just remember our names welp! Freiza, Nappa, and Raditz! We are death's soul reapers!" Freiza yelled into the air making everyone sweat drop and they left leaving a very annoyed naruto.

"It would be a good thing to watch out for them…who knows what they can do." said a wary naruto. After that they parted and went their own ways. Naruto just went to a random training field and his ears were assaulted by "the power of youth!" He noticed that there were two people that looked the same green outfits on, the same bowl cuts, and the same freakishly big EYEBROWS! Those two were the ones yelling to each other about youth. There was a girl who had a pink Chinese shirt on with some baggy pants and she had her brown hair up in two buns. She was practicing with some training dummies. The last guy he saw was his old friend neji. They were some of the people he blasted away when he got back. He stepped out of the woods and said "Hey Neji!"

The hyuuga prodigy turned to face who called and he smiled as he saw it was naruto. "Hey naruto…what are you doing here?"

"Well I was just wondering around looking for a training ground but I see you guys are using it." Then out of his eye he saw Tenten Throw a couple of shuriken that he thought he'd never see again…the golden shuriken, all 12 of them! "No way! The Golden Shuriken!" He went over to them a picked them up.

"Why are you so interested in them naruto?" asked Tenten as she came up behind him and was shocked to know that he knew about them.

"I have had a run in them then in my past…"

"Hmm then maybe you know what these markings on them are for." Tenten said as he showed him the markings. He looked at them and chuckled to himself. His old friends had put their symbols on them and somehow fused their energy into them. So he put his hands on the symbols and they started to glow before dieing down again.

"Tenten, you know that I use the ancient powers right?'

"Yeah, who could forget, you used them on us."

"Well, these shuriken have the power that I have, but to a smaller degree…I have given you to the power to use these powers, but you will have to learn how to use them on your own."

"Really, AWESOME!" She yelled as she hugged him tightly almost squeezing the air out of him.

"O-k Ten…ten Th at is en ough!" he said between gasps. She quickly let him go and blushed.

"Well I'll see you guys later…I don't want you sensei see me or him and lee doing the sunset hugging that I have heard about." So with that he quickly got out of there and went to sleep to be ready for the chuunin exams.

The next day…

The next day naruto and hinata met sasuke at the bridge (oh kakashi already gave them the papers for the exam) and the set off to the academy. There they saw neji's team acting weak on purpose with some other teams. They went up to them and said hi. "I hope you guys know this is only the second floor…that is just a genjutsu." One of the chuunin disguised as a genin went to go attack naruto but lee got in front and blocked the attack.

"No need to fight right now." said Lee. Everyone who was watching thought that lee was really fast.

"I thought we were going to hide our abilities lee." said neji.

"Oh well, THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"So what is your name." sasuke said to neji.

"It is common courtesy to say your own name before you ask the other person. It is neji and you must be the last uchiha, sasuke."

"Alright guys let's go up already." Naruto said as they all went up to the main room that they were supposed to go to. As soon as they got in there they heard the squeals of ino and sakura.

"Sasuke! Move over forehead he is mine!"

"SHUT UP ino-pig! He is mine!" the two began to bicker like usual.

"How troublesome…" guess who.

"Munch munch munch…" tubby

"Hey guys you made it too." said kiba.

"…" shino.

"Yeah looks like we are all here." said naruto.

"Hey, I'd kept it down if I were you." said a person that walked over to them. (It is kabuto…I have had a hard time describing him.)

"Who are you?" asked sasuke.

"I am Kabuto. I taken this test 7 times already so I could help you newbie's out." He took out a deck of cards. "These are chakra cards; they have info on whoever you want."

"Hmm…lee, gaara and naruto." said sasuke.

"Your own team mate? Whatever. First is Lee; he is really good at taijutsu but is the worst at ninjutsu and genjutsu. His sensei is Guy and his teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. Second is Gaara; He has the power over sand, not much is known about his other skills but it does say he has never been hurt on a mission before…especially a B rank mission. That is very interesting. Now is Naruto Uzumaki; He is very strong in all three fields, it does something called the Starz bloodline limit…I have no clue as to what that is. He is also the master of a lot of ancient powers like alchemy. Oh snap…it does not say where is power ends…it is infinite!" Everyone looked at each other and then at naruto and he just smiled in a goofy way and shrugged. "I will also tell you about the two new villages entering, Hidden sound and Hidden Death. The two a new and have strong shinobi but not much I known about these two but they there are dark stories about how those two were started. I won't tell you though because I don't believe in them and I think that they are weak." After said those words he was attacked be the sound team and they said not to underestimate them.

"ALRIGHT NO MORE FIGHTING OR YOU ARE OUT OF HERE NOW SHUT UP, TAKE A NUMBER AND SIT DOWN! IT IS TIME FOR THE TEST!!" said a voice as a lot of people appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of them was a tall man with scar on his face along with a bandana on his head. It was Ibiki, the torture man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K I hope you liked that so far…the demon council is what they are called now. So the chuunin exams start next chapter. I wonder should sasuke go with the snake freak or have him bitten and naruto uses the triforce and the master sword to break the seal. Oh and sasuke will be getting his SS form probably because of the second option. Oh and I might make this into a harem for naruto. It would be: hinata, yugito,and tenten…any more?

A konoha team gets to the snake freak's hideout to find him dancing to micheal Jackson…and some people are joining in.

Hawk: I think this is a bad time for us to get here….FROG what are you doing!

Frog: I feel the BEAT!


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto's Crazy Crossover

**Naruto's Crazy Crossover**

**Chapter 20**

**Chunin Exams**

Well here is the next chapter.

Naruto: So are we doing all the stuff…u know from written to the preliminaries?

Yes.

Naruto: wow that is a lot.

Yeah…and sasuke is getting some powers too.

Naruto: oh joy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So as naruto took the test he found out that everyone has to cheat without being caught. This was just too easy. He activated his dragon eye while putting a genjutsu on to make them look like his normal eyes. He just smirked and wrote down the answers from a near by test taker.

He was done in about 10 minutes so he went into his mind to train the rest of the time. He trained until he was interrupted by ibiki that the final question is now.

"Alright…if those of you who think you can't answer this question right then go home with your teams, but if you take the question and get it wrong then you will stay a genin for the rest of your lifes." With that everyone started to complain but he shut them up a few teams left and naruto had enough of this so he raised his hand then slammed on the desk.

"If you think I'll fail then go ahead but I will pass test and if I don't I'll keep taking it no matter what…that is how stubborn I am! So go on Give me the question!" A lot of people smirk at his word and they got enough courage to stay. Ibiki had a look of shock on his face before he got over it, and he just smiled evilly.

"Well then…I guess everyone in this PASSES!" At this there was an up roar. "This test was to see if you could stay with your team or not…the test to see if you had the courage to complete the mission or not. Now-" He did not get to finish is sentence because something crashed right through the window.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS IT IS TIME FOR THE SECOND EXAM!" said the voice of anko…hell you could tell it was her because she brought a banner with her. She blinked at the sight in front of her. There were a lot of kids still here. "Ibiki…your losing your touch…there are still a lot if kids here."

"Well we got some interesting people here this time around and some of them are strong." He said.

"Well whatever…I cut them down in my exam. Everyone follow me." She said and she hopped out the window, while everyone just sweatdropped.

Once they were all there she explained the rules and after that they all thought she was just crazy! Two figgin' scroll that they had to have and not open 'til the end of the exam. Oh well no biggie for our favorite team.

So when the bell rang, naruto, hinata, and sasuke ran into the forest of death at high speeds. When they got to a clearing they rested for a bit until they heard the voice of the snake man. "Ku ku ku…what do we have here…a few brats. Looks like I'll have fun killing you off while I take the uchiha." said a woman from grass. She then attacked hinata with some grass jutsu that cut her up a little but naruto got out just in time. He then used his hyuuga blade to slice the freak down but only got its face. It started laughing and ripped off the face to reveal the snake freak. Naruto had some of the memories from the kyuubi and the snake was the one who attacked him. Naruto just stopped and got really pissed.

"**You!** You're the reason for all my pain and suffering!" naruto yelled.

"Naruto what are you taking about?" asked sasuke.

"He is the one who sent the kyuubi to konoha…he is the reason for my hell! Now he will DIE HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto then went super saiyan but he kept on yelling because those memories were coming to him and his power kept on rising. Soon everyone in the forest felt his power and in an instant he went SS2. He then charged a shocked orochimaru and hit him square in the face. He went flying into another tree.

Sasuke could some how feel naruto's pain and suffering and it angered him to no end. No one hurts his brother! He soon felt his power rising in him but he for once did not care, he was to angry to care but it did feel like naruto's power. He then let it out yelling and running towards the snake freak that had gotten up was about to kick naruto's ass but saw sasuke running toward him and smirked until he felt his power. It was like naruto's! So when sasuke was just a few feet from him, sasuke's power reached its peak aand he went SS and slammed his fist right into the snake sending him flying again. Hinata just smirked.

When the snake finally got back he was beyond pissed. "I will have you as my next vessel and I will kill them!" He then brought out his grass cutter's sword and naruto brought out his demon fox blade. They then clashed with their blades. Soon sparks were flying and neither side was winning. Soon the snake freak had enough and blew naruto away with all of his strength. Hinata was not about to lose naruto again so she jumped up and caught him. While that was happening, the snake freak went ahead and bit sasuke giving him the curse seal. He then left.

For the next hour, hinata tended to their wounds. Then all of a sudden the sound team attacked. She had to use the triforce of wisdom to hold them back. Then for some reason Sasuke woke up and broke zaku's arms. Hinata tried to stop him but it was futile. Naruto woke up and attacked sasuke to try and calm him down.

"Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself! The power of the curse seal is changing you u must over come it!" naruto yelled.

Somehow his voice got through and sasuke had regain a little control. _Wha…what is going on…naruto must be trying to help me…but my body won't allow it. This curse seal is a real pain. Wait…naruto went super saiyan two…maybe I can do it…I think I can convert this freaky power to saiyan energy…that and I can use the triforce of power to help._ He then began to yell like naruto did. He went into his SS form and the triforce was glowing. The curse seal soon glowed as well and broke a part…but the remaining power swirled around him. It then went back inside him and he went SS2 but he had black strikes in his golden hair.

"Well…this is interesting." said a naruto. "Anyway…we will worry about it later…let's get to the tower. So with that sasuke powered down, they took out the sound team and took their scroll and headed to the tower. When they got their, they opened up the scrolls to find iruka in them. He told them they had passed this exam and should rest until the others came. He showed them their rooms. After that he was gone. Hinata and sasuke rested a lot but naruto trained most of the time.

Finally the day came when the test was over and most of the people were there. The teams that were there were the sand, cloud, rock, death, the konoha 12, and kabuto's team. When the hokage was done blabbing away at how these tests were a thing to replace war, he was interrupted by hayata because they needed to do some preliminaries, but before that happened kabuto quit. So the board flash as names went by and the first to go up was:

Rika of the cloud

Vs.

Nato of rock.

The Two face each other and then attacked…the two were both pathetic that naruto tuned them out by taking to hinata about whom they thought was good. Before they knew it the battle ended up in a double knockout. The next one was:

Kira of cloud

Vs.

Raditz of death

The two entered the arena and Kira just smiled while raditz just stood there. When the proctor said go they still stood there. Finally Kira said "No hard feelings if you lose…be warned, my electricity is really a shocker. For you see I can turn my whole body into electricity." Still Raditz did nothing so she went turned herself and went into attack. A lot of people were amazed at how fast she went and raditz was barly able to get out of the way…in fact his mask was the only thing that got cut up. It fell to pieces and his body changed to its old form and he smirked.

"HA HA HA! That crap I had on was just holding me back, now feel my wrath! Double Sunday!" he yelled as the attack hit her and she went spiraling back After about 15 minutes of cat chasing mouse she got tired of this and use one of her super attacks.

"SONIC SPEAR!" She then turn into an electric spear and went right through him…well that brought back memories for him.

"Damnit…" was all he could get out before hit the ground and was dead.

"Winner is Kira of cloud!"

_Great so death is a bunch of dead idiots…looks like we got some work to do._ Thought naruto. Then the next was:

Rig of rock

Vs.

Yugito of cloud.

This one was short lived as well because yugito used her cat like powers and ripped him up.

Sasuke

Vs.

(the dude with the chakra sucking power on kabuto's team…I don't remember his name.)

We all know how this battle ended…just like the anime but with out the curse seal.

Freiza of death

Vs.

Nappa of death

The two were shocked that they had to fight each other but it did not matter because all freiza had to do was use death beam and he was down. Most saw that merciless attack and really did not like the death guys at all. Naruto just glared at them.

Kankuro of the desert

Vs.

(the other dude from kabuto's team.)

This battle ended the same way as the anime.

Temari of the desert

Vs.

Tenten of the leaf.

As soon as the two got down there they were instantly staring at each other. Tenten went in for the attack by throwing all of her weapons. When they did not work she went into for her twin dragon rising attack, but it failed and she was falling. She though she lost but her gaze went to naruto and he nodded know that she was about to reveal the golden shurikan. So the first one she took out was the ghost one and she went right through temari's fan and into the ground. When she got up she saw that everyone was gawking at her. Naruto was just surprised that she could do that with the shurikan. She use many of the power that were given to her but in the end temari still won.

I'll just skip some of the other battle because we already know what happened….

These battles were tough. Shikamaru actually had to do something when Kin attacked him but he won, Shino didn't have to do much in his battle too. Hinata did a lot better in her battle with neji but she just let him win. Ino and Sakura's battle ended up in a double knock out as well. Choji and Dosu's battle just sucked. Lee and Gaara's battle went the same except he didn't destroy his leg and arm. He just beat the shit out of him with gaara's huge sand fists just to stop the green idiot from fighting. Then naruto and kiba's battle sucked too because it was too easy for naruto. Finally the last battle came:

Naruto of the leaf (9 tails)

Vs.

Jericho of rock (7 tails)

"Heh…never thought I'd be battling you naruto." said Jericho when they were on the floor.

"Oh well better make this the best battle today because they all sucked."

"I agree. No holding back…at all!" Jericho yelled as he charged naruto who just smirked.

"Fine then…Ki wave!" Naruto said as he held out his hand and release a wave of energy at his opponent.

Jericho jumped over it and swung his leg right at naruto's head and connected but it turned out to be a shadow clone. _Damn when did he make one of those!_ "Rock claw!" A claw came out of the earth and headed straight for naruto.

Impresses as he was he just activated his fox fire claws and slashed right through the huge claw made of rock. "Is that your best?"

"Not even close…Corpse Arms Rise!" he yelled as dead looking arms rose to try and get naruto but he jumped in the air and blasted them away with ki blasts. "rrr….Lion's Roar!" and the with they they all heard a loud roar and the earth shook. Steam was coming out of the cracks and they threated to burn the hell out of naruto.

"Rrr…lucky shot but that is the only thing that you're going to get." Naruto then began to draw in the air with his fox fire claws. Soon it was the star that he used long ago. "Spinning Star of Doom!" the star was now spinning at high speed next to the palm of his hard. He then held it behind him and charged Jericho, the star dragging on the ground and making a trail of blue fire and grounded up earth. When he was close enough he just threw it at the lion hanyu. Jericho caught the attack but it was grinding up his hands making them all bloody, soon he had enough and just jumped out of its way and let it destroy the wall behind him.

"Time to use our…other powers….HAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled at he powered up into his half demon from. He could now use all 7 of his tails and man was there going to be a hell of a battle.

Naruto did the same but went SS2 with only 4 tails…at this the lion hanyu laughed but it was short lived as he was punched across the room. "Don't underestimate me….now show me you power." They went head lone into battle going to fast for the normal eye. When ever they hit the ground they left a big crater. Finally naruto had enough and unleashed one of his strong star attacks. He drew the star like usual but there was a weird symbol in the middle. "Stars are very hot on the outside, but in the inside it is much worse…Heart of the Star! Felt the intense heat!" He yelled as he slammed his hand into the middle of the drawing and out came what was in the middle of a star. Jericho got full blast of it and was taken down but he did not die. Everything else on the floor was burnt and turned to lave which quickly cooled. Naruto was decleared the winner. After that proctors set up the people for the 3rd exam.

Naruto vs. Neji

Sasuke vs. Shino

Gaara vs. Yugito

Kankuro vs. Freiza

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Kira vs. Dosu

"The third exam will begin in 1 month" said the 3rd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rushed it, yes…I was getting tired of this chapter.

Tell me what you think…I'll change up the battle if you guys want. I also hope you like naruto using his star powers.

R&R


End file.
